The Reunion
by GloomyPearl
Summary: -Akuroku,AquaTerraVen,SoraRiku,VanVen,VanRox,XigDem,ect- We are, by no means, good. The only reason why we 'help' people is solely for our own benefit. We're not superheroes that will rescue you if you need our help. Got it memorized?
1. Prologue

**The characters do not belong to me but to Square Enix.**

**This is the first thing I've ever written, but please tell me what you think even if you don't like it. To tell you the truth I've only started writing fanfictions to improve my writing, so negative reviews are appreciated as long as they're not flames.**

**Oh, and beware of the **_**RANDOMNESS**_**~ you've been warned.**

«Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just fucking kill you where you stand. You have 10 seconds.» I stared at my watch for emphasis, mumbling the count down of doom under my breath.

«'Cause I… love you?» Answered the mullet, perfectly imitating a blushing high school girl confessing to her lifetime crush.

I glared, hoping with all my might that I could incinerate him on the spot. Alas the blond knew me since kiddy school and was completely unaffected by angry glower. I cursed mentally and tried a new approach, the one that I enjoy the most. Threats. Mustering up my most evil and darkest voice I said with deathly tone.

«You woke me up at 6 bloody o'clock in the fucking morning knowing fully well that came home late last night after a long day at work-» «I thought you were at a party-» –Damn… how did he find out?- Unperturbed I continued «Do NOT interrupt me.» I willed my hands to catch on fire making Demyx immediately close his mouth as he backed away slightly. «As I was saying: I came home late after a long day at _work_. Plus you know fully well how painfully annoying our job can be and how I simply despise it. And you know that I need my beauty sleep for Gods sake! Besides I'm pretty sure you are aware of how my mood is in the morning if said beauty sleep interrupted prematurely. So my question is: what were you trying to achieve if not you're immediate demise?» I finished with an annoyed huff, satisfied of my speech.

«Aww c-come on Axy» the blond stuttered «I-I just-».

«You know what? I don't even want hear your excuse. Now if you'll excuse me I'll return to my well deserved sleep» And instead going towards my bed, which was right beside me, I turned and walked out of my room, past the toilet, past the living room and straight in to my roommates bedroom. I swiftly closed the door behind me and locked it with a flick of my wrist.

Now you might think I'm mad. And, to tell you the truth, that assumption would be completely and utterly correct. But there is I reason for my action. And that is to simply annoy the hell out of my roommate who now couldn't reach his beloved sitar. Yeah. Pay back is a bitch. Or I'm just really bicthy in the morning. But hell, Demyx knew fully well what he was signing up for when he decided to live with me in this shitty apartment in the first place.

«Axel! Come on open this door!» and this, was the beginning of a very long rant, so I picked up his iPod next to his bed, placed the it's earphones in my ears and blasted my eardrums off.

Now that that is taking care of I think I owe someone an introduction. Well, my name is Axel Flame I'm a handsome and alluring twenty-one year old. I like fire, video games, sunsets, doing nothing and tormenting my childhood friend Demyx. I dislike the cold, waking up early – as you can see -, shorties, brats and my job. Why do I hate my job? Well that's for me to know and for you to find out. Don't worry though, you'll find out soon enough since it's a major part of my life -wohoo lucky me!-. Now that this crap is over with I think I'll catch some Zs.

**ZZZZZZzzzzzZZzzZZZZzzzzzzzzz**

Unfortunately I was only able to sleep for other four hours before I was woken up again when the door was suddenly blasted open, almost giving me heart attack.

«R-r-r-riku! What are you doing!» a squeaky voice asked startled by the sudden display of violence.

«You asked me to get the dimwit out of your room, right? Well, that's what I'm doing.» The silver headed boy retorted with a monotone voice as he walked towards me with faint smirk ghosting his handsome face. I groggily opened my eyelids, my heart pounding in my chest.

«Riku. What are you doing here…?» I rubbed my eyes with my thumb and index finger.

«I was bored. Thought I could practice a bit with my favourite redheaded idiot,» he answered crossing his muscled arms looking pleased of himself.

I squinted at him trying to understand if he was actually serious. –I mean come on. Practice? At ten past five in the morning? During the a fucking weekend? No bloody way-.

«Get stuffed Riku. Ask Demyx.» I rolled over and covered my face with the covers.

Too bad the asshole wouldn't take no for an answer for he grabbed me by my ankle and started dragging me away from the warmth of the soft covers.

«Demyx? I hope you're joking.»

Not giving up so easily I grabbed the bed. And so commenced the Axel tug-of-war. See? This is why I'm so freaking tall.

«No. I'm not actually. Now let go!»

«No way!»

«Errr… guys…»

«If you won't let go…» Riku panted from the effort «I'll post something very interesting on the internet».

After a moment of pause as I processed this, I immediately let go as if the bed was made of pure acid. This, much to my amusement made Riku fall backwards and on top of Demyx who was right behind him.

Snickering I got up offering a hand at my unfortunate best friend.

«You could've warned me before letting go you know.» Mumbled the silver head as he rubbed the back of his head.

«Where would the fun be in that?» I smiled.

Riku merely snorted. «So? Shall we go?»

I rubbed my face with both of my palms «My God you're such a pain the ass» I groaned.

«And you're a lazy mutt»

«This coming from a-»

«Would you two just shut the fuck up for a second?» - Uh oh someone's pissed off. – We turned towards our friend who was cursing under his breath relentlessly.

«Geez. I just wanted to say that we have school reunion» said the blond as quickly as possible afraid of being interrupted for the umpteenth time.

«Err... A high school reunion?» I asked as I tried (and failed) to raise and eyebrow.

«Actually, it's a elemen-»

«Elementary? Seriously?» I interrupted the poor mullet.

«Whose idea was this?» Inquired Riku.

«I believe the girl's name is… Omelette or something like that?»

«Omelet? What kind of fucked up-»

«Perhaps you mean Olette?» corrected Riku interrupting my rant.

«Yeah that's the name!» nodded Demyx.

«Well this could be interesting.» Said Riku turning towards me. «What do you think?»

I chuckled «Yeah why not. Maybe we get to see how some losers turned out»

«Yeah,» Riku laughed «like that emo kid. Err what was his name?»

«You mean the real quiet one?»

«Yeah the one that played with dolls and never talked to anyone»

«Oh, you mean Soma»

«It's Sora» corrected Demyx «and that's not very nice guys. You're twenty-one and you're still bullying people? I mean-»

«Yeah, yeah Demyx don't spoil our fun.» Riku waved him off. «what was the name of the fat kid? You know the one with bushy hair that covered half of his face?»

«Pence?»

«No, no. I mean the blond.»

Pondered for a second before an image of a chubby kid with bright red cheeks and greasy hair popped in to my mind. I started to laugh, «You mean Roxas, my favourite victim?»

«Okay that's it. I don't wanna hear anymore of this» said Demyx with a look a disgust on his face. «I'll just let you know that the reunion is this Saturday at seven o'clock at our old school». And with that he walked out of the room not even gracing us with a farewell.

«Spoilsport,» I snorted.

«Ah never mind him.» He 'patted' (more like slammed) my back «now what do you say we practice a bit, hmm?»


	2. Meet the Crew

Thank you for reviews I truly appreciate it :) I wasn't really expecting any reviews at all so you two are the main reason why I've written this chapter so quickly XD

Anyway here's the first chapter I hope you like it .

And if there's anything that sounds weird, please don't hesitate to tell me so through a PM (English isn't my first language so...)

There are many reasons why I simply despise training with Riku Amper.

_One_: He's a cocky son of a bitch; he's even worse than me! And I assure you that I'm _very_ cocky.

_Two_: I cannot control my temper when he taunts me; yes I have an extremely short fuse, sue me.

_Three_: he hits very hard and bruises me _everywhere,_ and when I say everywhere I really mean: _**everywhere**_. I swear the guy doesn't have any sympathy for a fellow dude. If he damages any of my goods I swear in the name of my dead gold fish, there will be hell to pay.

_Four_: he cheats; enough said. And no, I'm not saying this because I'm a sore loser. So don't give me that look!

_Five: _he _never_ admits defeat. NEVER.

_Six_: he sweats a lot, therefore, stinks a lot; ... yeah that's the main reason why he wins sometimes… really… it's distracting… Anyway! For last but not least-

«Ehm… a-are you two… like… err… t-together or something?» Asked our flustered new recruit as she fidgeted, trying to look anywhere but us.

-Reason number _Seven: -_

«Hell NO!» I screeched struggling with all my might.

«Oh suuure. But don't worry dear we're in an open relationship. Would you like to join us?» purred Riku as he held me down. That bastard.

-The awkward positions we always seem to end up in.

Right now we were in "awkward position number twelve" in which Riku is straddling my shoulders while holding down my arms.

«Don't listen to this maniac Xion! Let go of me you asshole, don't give her the wrong idea!» I growled glaring daggers at my so said best friend.

«Only if you admit defeat,» he sing songed, which made me cringe. Believe me Riku and singing should never fit in the same sentence. Or page for the matter. Ugh. See? I told you he cheats…

I squeezed my eyes shut «There's no way I'll succumb to your awful singing!» I snapped my eyes open and willed my body to catch on fire. Riku yelped letting my arms go for the heat. That was all I needed to throw him off me and revert our positions.

«Ha! Who has to admit defeat now-» «Oh SICK!» I slowly turned my head towards the entrance of the gym. And just as I predicted, there stood Larxene, bitch extraordinaire, in all her almighty glory with an expression only comparable to child catching his parents doing the dirty. Uhm. That must be quite traumatic, huh? «Get a fucking room you Goddamn fucks!» she screeched before quickly retreating while dragging a red faced Xion with her.

«What the hell do you want you damn-» I paused and looked down at the position we were in. And, sure enough, we were in "awkward position number fifteen A". Shit.

«Oh Axel_ dear_ can you not control yourself?» Asked Riku with such a sugar coated voice it was almost sickening. Scratch that. It was down right repulsive. I squawked and scrambled off him as quickly as I could until my back hit the wall.

As my tantrum started, escalating and most probably waking all of the inhabitants of the building (yeah, the gym is actually in a gigantic mansion which belongs to the Organization -AKA teh Orgy-), Riku stood up nonchalantly, brushed off some non-existent dust off his clothes and stared at me expectantly, waiting for my fit to subside.

When my "hissy fit" (as they like to call it) finished, he was _still_ looking at me as if I owed him something.

«What do you want,» I asked put my arms in front of me in a defensive stance.

«I believe you've just lost, so pay up»

I was slacked jawed –what the- «I did not lose!»

«Did too» damn him and his monotone voice. Makes me feel like a freaking idiot.

«I did not»

«Did too»

«Did not»

«Did too. You totally cheated. We agreed that we would not use our powers»

I paused. Damn, he has point. But there's no way I'd admit that though «I don't remember agreeing to such a thing».

«Of course you wouldn't.» he snorted «I'm actually surprised that you remember your own name. Got it memorized?» Riku ended with a smirk.

«Hey! Don't steal my catch phrase!»

«Oh, it's you two. I should have known» came a dull voice startling both of us.

«Oh, hey Xaldy! Why are you up so early?» well it's actually eleven o'clock, but he usually has nightshifts so he gets to wake up late.

Xaldin glared at me making me flinch «_Why_?» he growled. I squeaked and cowered behind the silver head who was also a bit taken a back.

«We're sorry we woke you up Xaldin… Well, to tell you the truth it's actually Axelhuff» I punched him in the stomach before he talked too much, I don't even want to _think_ what he would do to me if he found I was the cause of his early wake up call.

«Shut _up_ you idiot,» I hissed in his ear.

Xaldin sighed exasperatingly rubbing his temple with a gloved hand in a circular motion «Doesn't matter. I was supposed to have a word with you anyway. The Superior wanted me to inform you that he has a special announcement to make, so you are to be in the conference room at exactly six thirty. Understood?»

We both nodded intrigued as to what this "special announcement" could be.

«Good. Now get out of here, it's my time to practice and I'm sure you've… "practiced" enough for today»

«What do you mean by that-» I started to with angry tone before being interrupted, again.

«The guy's saying you've had enough sexercise for a day mate -hic- ya savvy?»

«Oh yea, -hic- too bad we've missed the show huh Luxy?»

«I agree Xiggy»

The three of us looked at the new arrivals with a not so impressed expression. The two "grown-ups" had both draped an arm around each other's neck to gain some sort of balance as they dangled from side to side. To top it all the two of them were holding half an empty bottle of rum each. I can only imagine how many they have drunk already.

«What the fuck…?»

«Guys? Are you seriously drunk?» laughed Riku.

«No. But I'm a ninja!» and «Don't worry un-drunk I'm completely mate.» were the slurred answers just _barely_ understandable. Oh yeah they were completely "un-drunk" all right.

I just chuckled, «Are you guys for real? You do realize it's-»

«YOU!» Luxord suddenly bellowed, interrupting me –Goddamn it-.

«Me?»

«Not you, YOU» he pointed his bottle at Riku spilling some of it's contents on the floor.

«What about me?» asked Riku with an amused expression.

«You… you slept with my wife!» the brit accused the poor twenty-one-old almost falling over as he waved the unfortunate bottle threateningly.

«… What?»

«Aye-hic- both of our loved ones have betrayed us Axel! Let's have mad sex together to get back at them!» he tried to grab at me but, thankfully, tripped on his own feet and fell flat on his face. Ouch.

After a moment of silence as we stared at our fallen and drunken companion, ignoring Xigbar as he mumbled something about butterflies and sitars and went his merry way, I faced my sane comrades.

«Since when does he have _wife_?»

The others just shrugged.

I shook my head «Whatever. I'm out of here. See ya later» I walked out of the gym as quickly as possible hoping not to encounter any more madness along the way.

«Don't forget abut-» «the meeting. Yeah yeah. Have some faith in me will ya?»

Apparently I didn't deserve faith for I arrived at least fifteen minutes… Opps? I opened the double doors, preparing myself mentally for the scolding that would inevitably come my way.

«How nice of you to join us Axel.» Came the oh-so-boring voice of our dear _Superior_. Also known as Xemnas or better yet: Mansex.

As I mumbled a feeble 'sorry' I sat at my usual seat between Riku and Demyx.

Now let's put Mansex's scolding aside as some sort of annoying background sound FX and let me introduce you the Organization members and explain you what we do. Yeah, we haven't formed this 'elite group' just for kicks you know. I'll start by saying that we are, by _no means_, good. Some think we are. But we are _not_. The only reason why we 'help' people is solely for our own benefit. Sure we are better than others. But we're not good, so keep that in mind. We're not superheroes that will rescue you if you need our help. Got it memorized?

Anyway, the Organization is formed by fourteen members, most of us are Elementals while others are just supporters. Elementals are people that have the power to control an element. Well it's more than that actually. Maybe if I say that we _ARE _an element it would be more appropriate. But I'll get back to that later.

Our main objective is to destroy the Heartless and Nobodies that roam the cities causing havoc and death. These creatures are created and placed in said cities by a guy called Xehanort. His aims aren't very clear yet, but we'll find out soon enough.

While destroying Heartless might seem like a good thing, as I said before we're only this for a reason. _BUT. _I'm not going to spoil it for ya just yet.

I think I've side tracked enough. As I was saying, fourteen members form our cute and fuzzy Organization:

Our Boss and royal pain in the ass _Lord _Xemnas, but I rather call him Mansex; it seems more fitting, no? Ahem carrying on. He can manipulate nothingness, (yes I _know _it sounds stupid but he can seriously kick your ass if you piss him off) and he uses these weird lasers as weapons, which strangely remind me of Star Wars…

Next up Saïx. He isn't really an Elemental to tell you the truth. I'll just tell you this: stay way from him when the moon is full. Yes werewolves _do_ exist and they aren't a pretty sight to see when they go berserk but they are useful in time of need. Anyway Saïx is second in command and always makes sure that everything is in other, kind of a neat freak if you ask me.

Luxord, or the brit, is one of the founders of the Organization. He has the power over Time. There are rumours that say he is older than he looks, wonder if that's true… in any case don't _ever_ play with him at poker or any card games for the matter, you'll lose your underwear. Take it from someone who has experience… I'm still traumatized. Oh yeah, if you are looking for him he's usually at a bar getting drunk with Xigbar. Even then, stay away from him.

Xigbar, or pirate guy, is also a founder of the Orgy and Luxords' drinking companion. He controls space and fights with a pair of dual guns. He is also best friends with Demyx, the guy you met this morning, I have no idea how that happen but you know, whatever floats their boat...

Xaldin, he is not a founder but has been in the Organization long before me. To tell you the truth he was actually the one who brought me in to this madness. Yeah believe it or not I was actually a normal guy before my powers surfaced. Anyway, Xaldy can control wind and fights with… eight lances? I can't remember the exact number but they're a lot. We don't know much about him, apart from the fact that he can be quite the sadist.

Demyx, or the idiot, is a bubbly dork who believes in justice, we tried to tell him that we are not good guys but he just won't listen to us. In any case, he has the power to control water. He isn't a good fighter so his job is usually that of investigating certain areas of the city. But he can protect himself if needed. He loves his sitar and can't be apart from it for even a second. He was dragged in to the Organization just a few years ago.

Larxene, as I said before, is a bitch _but_… can also be _quite_ kind if you get on her good side. Unfortunately I wasn't so lucky, but Xion is good friends with her so… anyway! She has the power to control lightning and uses kunai as weapons. She is usually paired up with Demyx and Xaldin on particularly dangerous missions. Apparently their powers combined can bring forth an angry storm.

Lexaeus controls earth and fights with a giant sword, he's very quiet and rarely speaks so there isn't much to say about him.

Vexen is our very own mad-scientist and one of the founders. He doesn't fight much but he can control Ice. I don't know what his experiments are about but I often hear screams coming from his laboratory so it can't be anything good.

Ienzo is a powerful alchemist (but sucks at fighting) and Vexen's assistant. He was transformed in to a child during an experiment gone wrong. Since then he refuses to go by the name of 'Zexion' (his original name). The guy was weird as a teenager but now, as a kid, he is even worse. I don't know why but every time he catches my eye he _always _flips me the bird with his tiny little hands. Goddamn brat. Oh, and he never speaks. Well, with the exception of Demyx, but he doesn't count. I bet the guy could make _walls_ talk.

Marluxia ironically enough, may probably seem the gayest of us all but, in truth, he isn't. The first time I saw him he practically had neon sign on his forehead that said, "I'm as straight as rainbow" in frilly letters and sparkles. Of course this vision of mine was destroyed as soon as I spotted the man openly flirting with none other then _Larxene_. This guy is surely a masochist. Anyway his element is nature and is weapon of choice is a _pink_ scythe.

Next up is Riku, he isn't Elemental but a psychic: he can move objects around from a certain range but not living creatures (thank God), he is also very good at hand to hand to combat (I have bruises to prove it) and duelling. We've known each other since elementary school and have been recruited together. We were forced not to tell our parents and we've pretended to lead a normal life. It was hard at the beginning but we've managed in the end. It was a life or death situation after all.

The latest addition to our little freak show is Xion. She is a cute, innocent and shy girl. Her best friend is Larxene and, strangely, she is good friends with Riku and is starting to open up to me too. She also isn't an Elemental but is very important to the Organization for the weapon she wields. Which is the Keyblade, the most effective weapon against both Heartless and Nobodies.

And then, of course, there's _me_. I've been in the Organization for most of my life. And I hate it. I'm not completely loyal to them. To tell you the truth I'm loyal to anyone but myself, well _maybe_ Riku is the only exception. But that's beside the point. As soon as I get a chance I'm leaving this damn Organization and I'll cause as much damage as I can while doing so. That's what you get when you ruin someone's life, after all. Anyway my element is fire and I wield two pairs of chakrams.

Well that's about it for the introductions-«AXEL!» I jumped and looked towards Saïx «have you listened to _anything_ Lord Xemnas has said?» – … crap… -.

«Errr…»

Before Saïx could continue with his rant, Xemnas stopped him.

«We don't have time for this. Just pay attention and keep quite.» After I nodded he continued, «Now that Axel has decided to join us, the conference may commence» he paused to emphasis the importance of what he was about to say «I've called you today to give you a special announcement. The Runes have contacted us and have agreed to join forces with us against Xehanort»

After this small bit of information was revealed there was an immediate bustling of incredulous whispers.

«Seriously?» whispered an astonished Riku.

«The infestation must be pretty bad if they've accepted _our_ help,» noted Demyx.

«Excuse me? What are the runes?» inquired Xion with a small voice.

«The correct question would be _who_ are the Runes, lass» said a sober Luxord; I noted with amusement that his nose had an angry red tinge for the fall. Luxord glared at me as I snickered.

«I'll tell you what you essentially need to know, listen intently, I won't repeat myself,» said a bored looking Xaldin.

When Xion nodded the tiresome explanation began «The Runes are mystical creatures who have gained powers from the Earth itself. They are beings of pure magic. Even though in appearance they look like normal human beings they are far from it. The only way you can distinguish a Rune from a human being is by a crystal or two coming out from a part of their body»

«So I suppose the source of their power is from a crystal placed in to their flesh?» asked innocently Xion cocking her head to the side in wonder.

Vexen let out laugh that sent shivers down our spine. «It's more than that my dear naïve child» he shook his head grinning evilly «the Runes entire body is made by something entirely superior to our measly flesh. It's said that their bones are made of pure indestructible crystal and the blood flowing in their beautiful bodies is as silver as the moons rays» Vexen exhaled is his eyes filling with insanity and delight «Oh how I'd love to dissect one and study it from the inside out. It is also said that if you eat their carcass us Elementals would gain immense power.» Vexen let out an unadulterated cackled full of malice as Xion expression morphed in to one of horror and fear.

«Shut up Vexen» hissed Larxene putting a hand o top of Xions' giving as much comfort as she could.

«We will have none of that Vexen. They've warned us that they would form an alliance with us only if we give them our word that we will not abuse their power. And we are in dire need of their assistance.» Xemnas sent an icy glare Vexen's way «I will not let you ruin our plans over some myth. Not yet at least. Understood?»

Vexen's wicked smile did not falter under Xemnas's glower and merely shrugged «As you say. _Superior_.»

«W-w-what do you mean, "abuse their power"?» Asked a shaken Xion.

This time it was Lexaeus who answered, «Elementals have the power to manipulate. Thus if one is powerful enough, or compatible, they can extract their power to maximize their own.»

«That is also the reason why we have never really met one until know» Riku noted.

«They're afraid of us?» Xion asked.

Xigbar let out a chuckle «As if. They are as powerful as us if not more, they just don't like us very much. Although… I have met one once»

«Really?» Demyx exclaimed excitedly «How did he look like?»

«I wasn't able to see his face since it was hooded but the air around him was thick with power» Xigbar's grin widened «I have a feeling we will meet again very soon» he whispered to himself.

«Creep…» I hissed under my breath, Riku nodded in agreement eyeing Xigbar with cold eyes.

«We are to meet with the Runes in their own lair in two weeks. That is all I have to say for now. Saïx will cover the rest, after that you are dismissed». And with that he disappeared in to nothingness.

As soon as Xemnas was out the scene Saïx immediately got to his feet «Okay then. It's high time we assigned this weeks guard duty and whose turn is to cook, clean, do the laundry, take out the trash, feed mister Twinkle, … and don't even _think_ I've forgotten about the prank you've pulled last week Axel!» This info was met with a choir of groans. «Now that I think about it,» Saïx tapped his chin with a pen «it's only appropriate if I assign the cleaning to you this week Axel» Noted the werewolf as he wrote something down on his notepad.

«But I don't even _live_ here!» I protested, it was all in vain of course, once Saïx sets his mind on something there's nothing you can do to stop him.

«You could thought about that _before_ infecting the whole mansion with a stink bomb.»

«… Goddamn it…»

Leave a review if you're interested in this story, that way I'll know if I should continue writing or not.

All I need is one review and I'll continue...

Oh, Roxas might appear in the next chapter :p.


	3. Ex Fatty

**Cirque du Lune: lol, I know what you mean. Thank you again for the review :) *hides cheese and cookies***

**jackie-marie: XD thank you, I'll do my best ;)**

**sakuraswolf: Thanks :) to tell you the truth English is kind of my native language, but no really lol. Anyway I was actually a bit afraid that I wasn't descriptive enough. Maybe I'll start to describing the surroundings in the next chapters... if I'm in the mood XD**

**Here's chapter two as I promised =p**

**I hope you like it**

**Again, tell me if something sounds weird!**

«Listen man. I don't know what I've done to you, I think I'm a fairly good guy and all. Sure, I can be an asshole sometimes… but that's only when someone pisses me off! Well, apart from that time… and that other… and maybe all those guys I've bullied… but anyway! I've been _especially_ careful so that I wouldn't do anything bad to you!» I paused hoping to gain some sort of response this time. When I _didn't_ I sighed exasperatingly «Listen do you want some candy? Here, just- just transmute back my freaking broom so I can finish my bloody chore and be on my merry fucking way» I gave the 'kid' my prized candy, which he ate leisurely.

«Well?» I asked when he swallowed, a bit irked that I was in this idiotic predicament.

And you know what he did? He lifted a freaking eyebrow! As if _I'm _the one annoying _him_.

«Ok. No more mister nice guy» I crouched and grabbed him by his shoulders «Give me back my freaking broom stick before I burn you to a crisp!» I threatened in a low voice.

I didn't even get the pleasure of seeing him at least _a bit_ frightened. In fact, he actually had the never to grab my nose and twist it in an awkward angle that I'm _pretty _sure it's not supposed to be in.

«Ouch! That does it-» «Axel!» And here comes the superhero wannabe.

«What do you think you're doing?» asked Demyx as he came running towards us. «You are not bulling him again, I hope?» he said this with an accusing tone as he pushed me away from the little brat and put himself in between us.

This is unbelievable «B-but! _He_ was the one bulling _me_!» I nearly stomped a foot childishly in frustration «He transmuted my broom in the freaking Eiffel tower!» I pointed the general direction where I last saw the poor deformed broomstick as I glared daggers at 'Ienzo'.

«Axel…» I ignored him and continued my stare of doom, trying with all my might to incinerate what I would call a hell child.

«Axel!» «What!» I snapped lifting my eyes in hope that maybe I could at least incinerate _him_, only to be face to wood with my _un_transmuted _broomstick_.

«Is _this_ the _broomstick_ you were talking about?» He asked with an unimpressed expression. I took the said broom in my shaky hands, needless to say: I was flabbergasted.

«But, but…»

Demyx merely shook his head like a mother disappointed in her child's behaviour… what a depressing comparison…

«Dude, when will you ever grow up,» And with that he took Ienzo's hand and walked off. Unbeknownst to Demyx the little bastard turned towards me and flipped me off with a straight face.

«You…» I shook in rage and small sparks of fire danced at the tips of my fingers as I tried to contain my near uncontrollable outburst. I exhaled and tried to count 'till ten as I tried to still my nerves. He'll pay sooner or later, there's no rush.

As I plotted my sweet revenge – which is quite immature I must admit – _someone _crept up on me giving my second heart attack of the week.

«Hey Axel.» whispered a voice right next to me, his hot breath tickling the side of my neck «Fuck!» I yelped while turning towards my 'attacker'.

«What the fuck to do you want Riku?» I asked, slightly ticked off, as I rubbed the side of my neck where I last felt his stinky breathe.

The silver head raised an obnoxious eyebrow (I swear if someone else does that again I'll burn their eyebrows off… even if it's Lord Mansex himself) before answering, «Have you forgotten that we have an _appointment_ this evening?»

«You mean the Reunion?» I inquired.

«Oh wow so you do remember.» He shook his head in amusement ignoring my growl «If you do remember why are you still here?»

I glared at him «_Because,_ as you well _know_, I have to do the cleaning of the whole bloody mansion for something I obviously did not do… _alone_» I continued to glare.

Riku merely rolled his eyes «Don't be such a drama queen» and with a snap of his fingers my cleaning utensils started to scrub, rinse and mop the remaining halls of the mansion that had yet to clean. And in mere seconds _everything_ was spotlessly clean.

I stared at him in disbelief, «No need to thank me» he bragged.

«I fucking hate you» I whispered still slightly astonished «why the fuck didn't you that _before_? No, why didn't you do that during the whole bloody week? I've spent must of my bloody _life_ mopping these damn grimy corridors!»

He looked at me with a blank expression before answering, «What's your point?»

I sighed exasperatingly and rubbed my temple «Whatever, just… just shut up.» And with that I walked towards the entrance of the mansion, tripping Riku in the process.

We were in front our old decaying school. It was just as I remembered it. As I took a deep breathe memories started to flood into my mind: Times of joy and laughter. Times were playtime was never over. Yep, it was certainly nice to have no care in the world… I can almost still feel the wind on my skin as I once sped across the playground. The smell of fresh air… the drops of water that that wetted my cheek as I ducked one of victims face in the toilet. Yeah, those were the days.

«What are you smirking at, Red?» asked Riku after a while.

My smirk merely widened «Oh nothing, nothing» I ignored his confused expression and walked in.

«Oh Axel! Riku! How nice of you to come!» said a brunet as she clapped her hands together in delight.

«Olette?» Asked Riku uncertain.

«Yep, it's me» she smiled.

«Wow you've changed,» I said looking quite surprised.

She giggled, «I hope not for the worse, what have you two been up to?»

«Nothing much,» Riku answered cutting the small talk short.

«Hmm I see» Olette smiled politely «well allow me to escort you to the main hall»

As we walked throw the corridors towards the hall, I was flooded again with my memories. This time regarding my favourite victim: Roxas. Again, I grinned as I remembered the fatty. I don't why I liked to tease him so much; there were plenty of chubby kids after all. It was probably his dark sapphire eyes; it was what attracted my attention since day one after all. I remember I once glued him to the chair, just to see his eyes glistening with tears. Hmm, that sounds a bit sadistic. Anyway, now that I think about it, a few months before the end of our final year at our elementary school he had a terrible nosebleed. At least I _think_ it was a nosebleed… in any case they had to call an ambulance and I haven't seen him since. Meh, I'm pretty sure he's clinically and obese now.

A snap of fingers brought me back to reality «Hey dude, are sure you're okay?»

«Yeah just peachy» I shoved Riku's hand away from my face «hey Olette?»

«Yeah?»

«Have you invited everyone?» I asked.

«Yes of course» she answered this time turning towards me «Why? Are you looking for someone in particular?» she cocked her head to the side.

«No, no of course not, I was just wondering if you had invited Demyx that's all.»

Riku sent me a knowing look, which I ignored profusely.

She blinked «Why of course I invited Demyx» she smiled «anyway here we are» she opened the door revealing all our childhood friends – well, more like childhood _victims_ -.

«Thank you for escorting us Olette» thanked Riku – such a gentleman… ugh makes my sick –

«No, problem. See you guys later» and with that she disappeared in the crowd.

«So… what was that about?» inquired Riku with a smirk.

«What was what about?» I feigned ignorance looking around me as if looking for the food stand.

«You know wha-» «Riku!» the said silver headed boy turned towards the voice.

«Tidus! Long time no see,» he said sarcastically (they practice blitzball together so they haven't seen each other for about a week or so).

«Yeah, glad to see you could make it»

«Have you seen any of your old friends?» asked Riku conversationally.

«Oh yeah, I've seen Wakka and Selphie. Man, I can believe I was so hooked up on her» he groaned ruffling the hair at the back of his head «I mean not only is she annoying as fuck but she also has nose only comparable to a roman's»

Riku chuckled. «And you won't believe what I've just saw. I _swear_ the world is about to implode. I mean that's the only reasonable explanation anyway,» continued Tidus.

«Oh? What happened?» asked Riku slightly intrigued.

«I've seen Sora. _The_ Sora Yami.» He looked around as if what he was about to say could save the world by a massive nuke attack. «_Smiling»_.

Okay that's a shocker «_Seriously?_» we both asked incredulously.

«No way» Riku shook «Sora-slit-wrist-emo? There's absolutely _no way_-» «I'm serious!» interrupted Tidus «Come on I'll show you» he grabbed Riku's arm and dragged him off. I followed; I have to see this with my own eyes. Maybe he's twin is with him too. I chuckled evilly making most of the guests back away in alarm.

After we passed the horde of people, ignoring the "hi"s and "how are you"s we reached our destination.

We could see the back of who could only be Sora Yami – who else can it be with that spike hair? - as he chatted with the twins Naminè and Kairi. Both rather good-looking might I had.

«Sora» called Tidus «look who's here»

The brunet turned towards us with a confused expression as he tried to recognize us. After the wheels started turning in his little head, his pouty lips turned up in to large joyful **smile**.

«Oh, hi Riku and Axel»

We were both flabbergasted. No, let me rephrase that. _I _was flabbergasted, Riku, on the other hand, was simply blown away.

After a moment of awkward silence the spell was broken when Sora's smile morphed in to a - dear God save me - _cute_ frown.

«What? Do I have something on my face?» he asked innocently.

I chuckled elbowing Riku to snap him out of his trance «Nah, it's just that I kind of expected you to punch us or something. After all we did to you I mean» I lied easily.

«Oh!» the brunet grinned –Oh my God!- «Don't worry it was _years_ ago. No point dwelling on the past right? We were only kids after all. Well, Roxas doesn't really agree with me but…» he rubbed the back of his neck slightly embarrassed.

«Oh?» I asked amused of what the probable-obese thinks of me.

«Yeah, let's just say he isn't really… _fond_ of you» he finished with a small smile.

I laughed, «I wonder why. Is he here too?»

«Yep, but he didn't want to at first» chimed Naminè.

«So we kind of forced him to in the end» giggled Kairi.

Sora nodded «My brother is a bit too uptight. He needs to loosen up. He's probably talking to Hayner or Pence somewhere if you want to talk to him»

«Hmm, that might not be such a bad idea.» I grinned mischievously «where have you last seen him?»

«He should be near the mini bar.» Notified Naminè.

«Thanks» I winked at her and went my merry way.

«Riku? Are you ok? Guys? Are sure there's nothing on my face…?»

When I reached the mini bar, much to my dismay, there were no blondes, apart from Seifer. I sighed a bit irked, I was looking forward in seeing the kid… and how much fat he had gained.

«Hey Seifer» I saluted as I approached the 'mini bar'.

«Hey loser» answered the bastard «how's it going»

«Fine» I answered – well he hasn't changed much – my eyebrow twitched in annoyance «where are your lackeys?»

«'the hell should I know» he answered shrugging with nonchalant.

I rolled my eyes «Anyway. Have you seen a fatty around here?»

He lifted an eyebrow «You mean Pence?»

«No, no I mean the other one»

He squinted at me «There aren't any other fat asses that I know of»

«So you haven't seen Roxas, yet?»

He laughed «Roxas? Chicken wuss?« he chuckled again «believe me he is no fatty. Quite feisty though.» He grinned as he took a sip of beverage. I was a bit taken aback from his reaction.

«What do you mean?»

«Axel?» asked a masculine voice drawled my name. _Why_ is it that I _always _attract people that are completely drunk?

Seifer smirked when I tried to ignore the call. Too bad a hand grabbed my shoulder and spun me around. And so I came face to face, as I had suspected, with a completely and utterly smashed blond. I grimaced when his breath filled with the stench of alcohol hit my face.

«It _is_ you» he grabbed me by the collar and pulled me forward. «You –hic- will fucking pay f-for what you've done…!»

_Oh_ an old victim, charming.

Seifer chuckled shaking his head «You sure are a light weight aren't you, huh chicken wuss?»

The blonds' brown eyes narrowed and he let my poor shirt go – thank you God! – and took a threatening stance, well more like _laughable_ stance as he wobbled from side to side.

«What did you call me you stupid blondy?»

The said blonde merely laughed harder «Nice come back!»

«I'll fucking kill you» before he could take just one step towards his doom a hand shoot out of no where and grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back.

«There you are Hayner! I leave you out of my sight for just _one_ second and the next thing I know you are drunk and trying to a pick a fight.» I stared at the boy as he gave him a small amused smile. «I mean, what the hell dude?»

Wow, can someone punch me? I think I've just found the cutest thing on earth. I just can stop staring at him and his beautiful sapphire eyes. Okay, I approve, the face is drop dead gorgeous. Now let's check out his body… he has a lean muscled body, nice abs… I have to check out his ass later-«dude, are you checking my friend out?» the irritating blonde asked interrupting my very important mission.

I tried –and failed- to lift an eyebrow and smirked «What if I am?»

I ignored his threats approached the petite blond as I pushed the other out my way disregarding him like a bag of trash. The blue eyed boy merely lifted a perfect eyebrow in wonder – no, what I said earlier today does NOT apply here -.

«I didn't know a cutie such as yourself came to our school, what is your name?» I asked smoothly using my sexy voice.

Much to my surprise the boy wasn't in the least taken aback nor throwing himself at me like most would have. Am I losing my touch? Anyway all he did was just stare at me with a concentrated look.

«Do you I kno-» suddenly something dawned on him and his voice took a dangerous tone as he said my name «Axel» - uh-oh… not good? –

«So I take it that we indeed met?» I took the narrowing of his eyes as definite yes. Shit I hope he isn't one of my victims. Shit shit shit.

«I doesn't surprise me you don't recognize me. You stupid redhead.»

My eyebrow twitched in annoyance. Cute or not, no one insults THE Axel Flame. «Hey now, no need to insult»

The blonde scoffed «That's the least you deserve, with all that I was forced to go throw because of _you_.» He took a threatening step forward entering my personal bubble. His eyes, which reached my nose, had a dangerous gleam. And still. Even though I'm supposed to be at least _a bit_ worried I was slightly distracted by his scent. Not counting the fact that I started to analyze every aspect of his features. From his eyes, to his cute little nose and his pouty lips still pressed in to an angry scowl. After I took particular care to stare at his very… likable lips, I noticed two thin slits that ran under each of his eyes. How peculiar.

«You seriously don't recognize me?» he frowned.

After he stared at my, probable, dumbfounded look, he sighed exasperatingly.

«You really are dumb. Does Roxas ring any bells?»

I paused before my eyes widened «Oh! You aren't fatties' relative or anything right? Have I bullied you while you were visiting him? Now that you mention it you _do_ have the same eyes»

As Roxas's relative stared at me incredulously Seifer bellowed, «Oh my God, I fucking stupid can you get, Red?»

«I'_m _Roxas, you goddamn-» he paused trying to find the right insult. I stared at him as the information finally sunk in. «No fucking way!» I gave him a once over.

«No way» I repeated shaking my head, «I mean! You're supposed to be a fucking obese!»

«Dude» Hayner drawled, «Do you have death wish or something?»

Before I could ask what he meant I felt a sharp pain on my left cheekbone before hitting the ground hard.

«Fuck» I lifted my gaze as I heard knuckles cracking.

«Maybe coming here wasn't such a bad idea. Since now I get to kick your stupid ass.» Roxas growled.

I lifted myself on an elbow as I held my throbbing left cheek. I stared at him in disbelief before seeing red. How _dare _he.

«Maybe it's best if we take this outside blondy» I got up to my feet feeling sparks go off at the tip of my fingers.

He just smirked – which I find quite sexy by the way… damn it – and started towards the entrance.

Of _course_ it had to be raining making our fight seem all the more drastic. Goddamn it I _hate_ the rain.

«What's wrong? Afraid of getting your hair wet?» Roxas sneered.

My eyebrow twitched «You sure know how to keep a grudge don't you fatty? Have you been plotting your revenge for all these years or something?» I mocked.

The boy let out an… _evil_ laugh «Don't flatter yourself. I've totally forgotten you 'till Olette came up with the idea of having this fucking reunion.» He shrugged «to tell you the truth my plan was just to avoid you. But since you came on to _me_ and you _still_ seem like a fucking idiot. I don't see why I shouldn't send you home with a few broken bones» he finished with a smirk.

I glared «In your dreams maybe.»

And before I knew it he was right in front of me. My eyes widened –what the _fuck? - _He gave a light punch on my forehead.

«You were saying?» he smiled smugly.

After the initial shock I gave a smirk of my own – this might be interesting, and here I thought that the fight would be completely one sided. -

I shoved him in his chest and hopped backwards to gain some distance.

«Okay ex-fatty I'll show not to mess with me, got in memorized?» I took my usual kickboxing stance and waited for his attack.

«That's my line, dumbass» he rolled his eyes before sprinting towards me with an arm pulled backwards.

And so our match began.

As got nearer I readied myself to block his punch. Too bad the punch never came for he opted to lash at the back of my knees with his legs making me stumble. As soon as caught my balanced I blocked his punch aimed directly to my face. I tried to punch him but it was easily deflected and responded with a kick to my chin.

I stumbled holding my chin and bleeding nose. – What the _fuck_ has this kid done all these years? Geez… -

Roxas lifted an eyebrow at my surprised expression «So? Are you all bark and no bite?»

That was it. _Now _he was going to get it.

After what seemed like hours, our fight was almost coming to and end. We were both exhausted and panting for breath – I'd prefer to make him pant for something else though -, and full off bruises. I also had sprained shoulder. I have to hang it to him. The fatty can fight.

«Give it up fatty! There's no way you can win,» I mocked putting up bravado.

Maybe that wasn't such a good idea since his eyes were instantly filled with determination and anger.

«Don't challenge me dumbass,» he said with a dangerous tone putting himself in an unknown fighting stance slightly wincing and putting a hand on his stomach – I sense a weak spot~ -

I smirked gaining some confidence at his discomforted face and sprinted towards him in long strides fully intentioned to exploit his weakness.

As I draw neared he quickly aimed a kick towards my face, which I luckily dodged. I then held his offensive leg on top of my shoulder making him stagger backwards against the wall behind him. I quickly followed after him putting myself in quite a compromising position. He tried to punch me but I blocked it by catching his wrist and slamming it against the brick wall behind him. –Gotcha-

I leaned forward testing his joints flexibility, since his leg was still on top of my shoulder. I stopped when his expression distorted in to one of pain.

«Oh ho, quite flexible are you» I rested him sweaty forehead against his own, smirking «I told you, you wouldn't win» I pushed him further up the wall, making release a small whine as I stretched his limbs further.

«You're just lucky. Now let go of me you sick fuck» he tried to wiggle out my hold but to no avail, he was completely trapped.

I chuckled lightly «Why should I? Only an idiot wouldn't take advantage of a compromising position with a hot piece of ass such as yourself» to emphasize my point groped his ass making him yelp in surprise. «Who would've thought that lard ass could have become such an eye candy» I grinned lazily just to piss him off.

His eyes narrowed dangerously «If you cherish your fucking balls you will let me go. _Now_.»

«Is that a threat-» I stopped myself when I noticed the slits under his eyes opening up. I backed away slightly so I could get a better look. But a marred hand covered the space under his eyes, blocking my view. Next thing I knew I was flung back and on top of some bags full of trash.

«Ventus! What the hell do you think you're doing!» a rough voice demanded.

«Terra? W-what are you doing here?» asked the surprised blond.

The voice snorted, «I came looking for you and Sora when I noticed you weren't in your rooms. What the hell were you thinking! Going out with a wound like that! And picking a fight no less!»

I started to lift myself up so I could see who my new attacker was. He was a brown haired (kind of spiky but not as much as Sora's) dude heavily built with a menacing stance and a threatening glare to boot. – Not. Good. -

«Geez what are you? My mother or something?» demanded the ex-fatty slightly ticked off.

He turned towards the blond breaking his glare –thank you God- «I'm your elder, and it's my job to make sure you don't die under my watch» his eyes soften «and I'm also a friend. Can't I be worried about you?»

Roxas sighed his expression contorting into one of guilt "I'm sorry".

I lightly snorted at the display gaining unwanted attention –Oops -.

«And who might you be» the brunet asked still pissed off.

I smirked, «I'm Axel Flame, at your service» I retorted sarcastically bowing mockingly «but I'm afraid that I must be on my way now. But don't fret my dear Roxas» I winked at him «I assure you we _will_ meet again» And with a snap of my fingers I burst into flames vanishing from their sight.

Again, if you're interested in this story leave a review.


	4. Allies

Sexy-Tacos-Emo-Waffles: First of all I **love** you're nickname XD I just can't repeating it. Anyway I'm glad you like it^^ I was a bit worried no one was reading it (apart from Cirque du Lune) xp. Anyway, I'm not saying anything about Roxas, but you'll find out soon enough XD.

Cirque du Lune: Thank you for reviewing again I really appreciate it xp. Anyway about the Roxas/Ven thing, it will be explain later on in the story xp.

----------------

I sighed aggravated as I strolled down streets of Hollow Bastion during a fucking Sunday.

I looked around desolate streets littered with trash and bloodstains. There weren't many citizens living here anymore because of the infection, only the poor didn't transfer since they didn't have enough money. It must be hell living in a nightmarish place like this.

I cringed as I spotted a carcass near a trashcan. "Gross" I muttered staring at the wide-open cavity in his chest where his heart was supposed to be.

Hollow Bastion is one the main cities infected by both Heartless and Nobodies. The other being Twilight Town, Traverse Town, Radiant Garden and The World That Never Was, WNW for short (The infection there, though, isn't as bas as here). Well, to be exact Hollow Bastion is the main source of Heartless, while WNW is the main source of Nobodies.

We're still trying to figure out how Xehanort, the old fart, actually does this. And when I do. I'll rip him a new one for all the trouble he's causing me. It's his fault that I have to wake up at 6 o'clock!

Anyway our main objective is to find out the cause of the infection and destroy the largest Heartless or Nobodies we find along the way (even though I have a feeling there's something Mansex isn't telling us). Hence that is why I'm here now, instead of being under the soft covers of my comfy bed.

"Demyx I swear to God I'll fucking burn your balls off it we don't find the damn Heartless" I threatened raising a hand and snapping my fingers making some sparks fly to emphasize my point.

The blond jumped and let out a surprised yelp "I swear it was just here a few minutes ago! Please don't hurt me!" he pleaded covering his private parts. I glared, funny how this guy can be such a fucking wuss when he isn't pissed off. Maybe he's bipolar or something.

Again, I sighed, "Whatever. Let's just find the damn thing" letting my threatening hand drop.

Demyx exhaled in relief "But if we don't find in at least an hour" I pointed a menacing finger at him making him jump "I will burn all your lame sheet music".

"C-come you wouldn't do that…" he smiled shakily "…right?" Demyx started to sweat.

My only reply was a sickening smirk that made the poor blond paled, sweating even more. After that I turned and continued my patrol of the dirty streets nudging unnamed carcasses along the way.

Speaking of blonds it's been 24 hours and I still haven't found out where he lives. This is quite frustrating to say the least. Just when I've found something fun to play with too, not to mention the cute little ass- I paused making the blond behind me bump in to my shoulder.

"Ouch! What the hell Axel?" I ignored his complaint and continued with my train of thought.

Roxas is cute, feisty and attractive there's no mistake about that… but. Last time I checked, fatty… was a guy. Since when do I like guys? Oh my God have I turned gay? Well that can't be, I remember perfectly well checking Olette and the twins out at the Reunion… Am I… bi then?

I started checking out the guys walking down the main street – yeah there are people crazy enough to live here - at the end of the alley and imagined myself groping them. I cringed in disgust.

"Axel? What are you looking at?" I turned towards the idiotic blond a started to check him out too, freaking him out in the process.

"Dude? What the hell are you doing," he said backing away slightly.

I disregarded his inquire and walked towards him. And did the most nightmarish thing ever. I groped his ass. After a few seconds of silence as we stared at each other, both with a shocked expression adorning our faces we, quite obviously, started freaking out.

"Oh my God it's melting!! The horror. THE HORROR!!" I started wailing as I held my infected hand as if it was really dissolving.

"What the fuck Axel?!" The blond screeched holding his abused behind, "Really, why the fuck did you do that for?!" I ignored him and continued with my tantrum. – Can't he see that it's burning?! –

After awhile Demyx, who had had enough of my fit, turned his hand in to water and slapped me. Well, that certainly shut me up.

"Why the hell did you do that for?" I demanded as I spat water out of my mouth.

"To shut you up, obviously. Now." He placed his hands on his hips – Oh no, here comes the bitching~ – "Do you mind telling me why you groped me?"

I looked away, embarrassed and mumbled my response.

"Excuse me? I didn't quite catch that." He leaned in.

I sighed, "I said: I was testing something," I repeated with a stronger tone.

"Testing?" "That's all I'm going to say" And with that I continued my stroll.

A squeal was all the warning I got before I was glomped from behind, nearly making me fall "Don't tell me that wittle Axy-poo might be gay?" my eyebrow twitched.

"I am not gay" (1) I retorted pissed off that he figured it out so quickly.

He ignored my statement and continued his rant "So? Who's the lucky guy? Hmm? When did you meet each other? Is he a blond? A brunet? Have you already made a move? Is he cute? Is he shorter than you? Let me guess…" he neared my ear and whispered, "… is it Roxas by any chance?" this made me pause – what the fuck? –

"Get off me" I struggled out of his hold "And how the fuck-" "easy I'm a bloody genius and I'm telepathic," he laughed holding on to my neck nearly choking me as I tapped his temple smirking.

"No seriously I saw your fight. I must say he's pretty skilled. Maybe we should ask him to join us, no?"

"Demyx… I can't… breath…" I spluttered and trying with all my might to pry his arms off me.

He ignored me and continued, "He could help us great deal. Oh and Axel." He let me got spinning me around and holding me by my shoulders "What exactly were you thinking when you disappeared like that? Riku is pretty pissed off you know. We had to make up whole bunch of bullshit, such as you being a magician or something."

After I regained my breath I thought over what he said "Oh. Yeah. Right. I haven't thought about that."

"Aw, you wanted impress Roxy didn't you? How cute" he pinched my cheeks.

"Shut up. That's not it, I just wasn't thinking" I shoved his hands away from my face, annoyed – I was actually afraid that this Terra guy would attack me. But there's no way I'm admitting that -.

"Sure…" the blond said with an obnoxious smirk that I wanted to rip of his face. God damn him.

"Just shut up. I want to find this God damn Heartless and go back to bed" I started walking down the street only to be interrupted again.

"Sure thing Axel. But let me just tell you this before we go." He grabbed my shoulder. "If you're really interested in Roxy, I'd watch your back it I were you. The brunet seemed quite protective you know." – And don't I know it. With the glare he was sending my way – I shuddered internally.

I shrugged his hand off and scoffed "As if that will put me off" I stuffed my hands in my pockets and walked off.

"Are you saying that you're gay, Axy?" he asked innocently.

"Nope" I turned towards him with a smirk "I'm saying that I'm straight with a small flaw, now let's go."

* * *

Three hours later we were still looking for the damn thing. "Are sure you weren't hallucinating?" I hissed glaring daggers.

"I'm 100% sure man! It was freaking huge!"

I rubbed him temple in hope of calming my on coming headache "That's it I'm going home. And I am burning your sheets!"

"Aw come on- Axel look out!" his scream was all the warning I got before I was smashed against a wall.

"Fuck" I cradled my bleeding head in my hands "What in the-" my eyes widened at size of the damn thing.

"Oh my fucking God" I backed away so that I could take in the full size of the damn creature. It was as big as a fucking house!

"Demyx is this, the Heartless you were talking about?" I asked slowly still in awe.

"Yep" I replied cheerfully "I told you I wasn't hallucinating!"

"Then why the fuck did you call only me, dumbass?! There's no way I can take this sucker down on my own!" I yelled frustrated.

"You can't?" I asked titling his head slightly.

I gave him an exasperated look before dodging the Heartless attack. I summoned my chakrams. As I gripped their handles with my gloves hands I thought over an attack scheme. Last time I fought a Heartless this big I was backed up with at least other two members that could fight. I looked over at Demyx as he clumsily dodged the creature's attack by turning parts of his body in to water. I sighed – beggars can't be choosers I guess –

I stared at human silhouetted Heartless with a heart shaped hole in the middle of his chest. If I'm not mistaken his weak spot should be in between his eyes.

I exhaled "Ok lets do this! Demyx!"

"Yes!" he squeaked while dodging yet another attack.

"You distract him while I try and hit his weak spot!" without waiting for answer I charged the Heartless burning to a crisp the smaller Heartless that got in my way.

I tried to walk up its arm as he tried swatting me, so that I could reach his head. But to avail, my arm was still injured from the fight I had just the other day, and I wasn't able to throw my chakram properly. The Heartless took advantage of this and slammed me to the floor.

"Goddamn it!" I held my now broken arm gritting my teeth in pain.

I started to summon my chakrams again when I heard a light rustling behind.

"Need some help?" a female voice asked as she blocked a smaller heartless attack at my back.

I panted slightly exhausted "And who might you be?"

"You may call me Aqua" the blue haired woman smiled sternly as she offered a hand to help me up.

"Thanks" I grabbed her hand and she pulled me up with ease "You can call me Axel" I paused when I noticed the weapon floating by her side.

My eyes widened "A Keyblade?"

She nodded "Usually we would have let you handle this by yourselves, trouble or not. But since we are allies now…"

"Allies?" I asked.

She moved her shirt reveling a deep blue shiny crystal on her collarbone – kind of reminds of Roxas- damn Axel! Focus! – My eyes widened even more.

"A Rune?"

"This is all great and all but could you please help me out here?!" Demyx hollered desperately.

"He's right, let's get this over with" she grabbed her Keyblade and sliced the air releasing a magical force that hit the Heartless square in the chest making it stumble backwards.

"Maybe it's best if I give him the finishing blow since you're injured, don't you agree?" She inquired looking back at me.

I nodded, speechless. – Runes are truly strong; best not piss them off -.

And with that the Rune sprinted towards the unfortunate Heartless who was still recovering from the first blow. After dodging a few blows, Demyx snapped me out of my daze.

"Don't just stand there! Let's back her up!" he hollered as he summoned his water companions who relentlessly attacked the Heartless.

Half an hour or so later we were finally able to finally destroy the damn thing. As we tried to regain our breath we admired the shades of red and pink heart emanated as it slowly floated above its owners corpse before disappearing in the sky.

I exhaled "Thanks a bu-" "Oh my God!" I was interrupted Demyx's squeal. I hopped towards Aqua like a child who had just sighted Santa. And shook her hand "Thank you, thank you, thank you!!" Aqua had a confused expression and was also a bit taken a back the sudden display of Demyx-craziness.

"Y-your welcome?" She answered with a small polite smile.

"I'm so glad to finally meet you! I'm your number one fan!!"

"… What?"

I facepalmed – that idiot -.

"What he means is" I shoved Demyx away from her by his face "is that he really wanted to meet you guys".

"Oh, I see" she smiled again "it's a pleasure to meet you too… ehm…"

"Demyx!" He answered eagerly "But you can call me Demy"

Aqua let out a small laugh. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Demy" her smile merely widened when he squealed in delight. – Oh my God, I wouldn't be surprised if he actually asked her an autographed any time now, geez… -

Again I shoved him away "Anyway, I really wanted to thank you. We aren't usually like this." I sent a glare Demyx's way, who was still beaming at Aqua by the way "But someone failed to notify how fucking huge the damn thing was".

Aqua chuckled knowingly "Oh don't worry. We know that you're a quite capable of defending yourselves. We have been observing you for quite some time before agreeing to join forces, you know"

I was a bit taken a back "You-you what?"

"We've been watching you, to see if you were worthy of becoming our allies. And I must say you are quite a funny bunch" she laughed before her tone suddenly become deadly serious "But we still don't trust you. So do anything out line or we will destroy you".

I smirked "I assure you that I want be the one that will betray you guys. I'm not that stupid" I lied easily; as I said before I'm loyal to anyone but myself.

"Same here!" Demyx piped breaking the tension.

She simply lifted an eyebrow "We'll see. Anyway, before I go let me see your arm."

I was a bit perplexed by her request but showed her my broken arm anyway. I hissed when she started to poke it. "Hmm, drink this" she gave me small bottle "it will numb the pain".

"Thanks, I guess" I took the bottle gratefully.

She nodded "I'm must go now, I'll see you at our base Saturday" and with a wave of her hand she walked off.

"I think I'm in love Axel," sighed Demyx when she turned the corner "aren't Runes the coolest thing ever?" the blond said with dreamy look.

"Yes. Brilliant" I said in a flat tone – and not to be taken lightly –

"Come on, let's RTM" (2)

Demyx nodded still awe-struck "I'll see ya there" he saluted before evaporating – Goddamn it I wish I could do that -.

I know what you're thinking. Why don't I incinerate myself like I did in front of Roxas and Terra, right? Well, to tell you the truth it was just a distraction. A fucking stupid distraction too, since I completely burned my clothes in the process (only my Organization uniform, designed Vexen, doesn't get burned) and had to return home… naked.

My eyebrow twitched at the memory, so fucking embarrassing.

I gave one last glance at the dead Heartless who was slowly dissolving before starting my march towards the mansion.

* * *

"Axel!" the idiot chirped "Took you long enough!"

"Shut up Demyx, I've been looking everywhere for you" I glared at the blond who was stuffing his face with Lexaeus's famous stew. Yep, the Hulk is also the Organizations cook, funny isn't it?

I nodded at Lexaeus as a greeting "Yo, Lex what's up?"

"The usual" he responded in his deep voice "can I get you something?"

"Nah, but thank you anyway. Demyx we have to go and report to Mansex"

"Aww, but what about dessert?" the blond whined.

"You can eat it later, now let's go" I made to grab the idiot but something grabbed me by the waist and pulled on top of a stall and held me there.

"What the fu-ouch" I winced at the sharp pain at my shin. I looked down at source of my pain. "You" I hissed dangerously.

"Ienzo" squealed the blond in delight as he hugged him to his chest. "How is it going buddy?" the brat merely shrugged.

"Hey bastard! Let the fuck go of me!" I started to struggle at my restrains but to no avail.

"Don't even think about catching the stall on fire, Red. Remember what Saïx did to you the last time?" said a snarky voice behind me.

"Hey Xiggy!" greeted Demyx.

"Fuck you guys. This is the reason why I don't live in this damn mansion in the first place!" I cussed.

"Now, now Axel, where's the love?" said another voice as he pinched my cheeks.

I swatted the offending hand away with my uninjured arm.

"Piss off Luxord"

"Hey Lex! Mind giving a poor guy some alcohol, mate?" asked the brit ignoring my insult.

"Same here dude!" said Xigbar.

"I'm cook. Not a barman." Simply retorted Lexaeus as he placed a slice of cake in front of Demyx.

"Isn't it a bit early to start drinking guys?" asked Demyx before taking a bite of his cake still hugging Ienzo to his chest with his other arm.

"As if" retorted Xigbar with a smirk before pouring some sherry.

"It's never to early to get booze-up, mate!" agreed Luxord.

"As long as you don't bother me later you can get in bloody coma for all I care" I growled.

"Oh! You'd never guess what happened to us this morning!" continued Demyx.

"What's that?" asked Xigbar as he took a sip of his sherry.

"A Rune helped us out!"

Luxord nearly chocked on his drink "Seriously?"

Demyx nodded and I rolled my eyes when his expression became dreamy again – idiot – "She was soooo strong".

"Yes, yes simply wonderful. Now come on Demyx, we really have to go."

"Okay, okay. Just let me finish my cake first."

"You will finish your dessert after your report Demyx" came a commanding voice.

- Finally someone on my side – "You heard the man brat, let me go" I growled. The hell child flipped me off before clapping his hands and touching the stall turning it back to normal.

"Thanks man" I turned towards Saïx.

"Don't thank me. Just go" he retorted in a bored tone before sipping some milk.

"Aye, aye. Come on Demyx" I grabbed the dork and dragged him off before he could take another bite of his cake, ignoring his whines and pleads.

* * *

I stared at Demyx as he inhaled and exhaled repeatedly. I squinted at him.

"Dude… what are you doing?"

He looked at me like a scared puppy "I'm nervous man."

I lifted my eyebrows "And why, pray tell, are you nervous?"

He stares at me as if I've grown a third head "… what?" I asked after awhile a bit edgy by his insane gaze.

"We're talking about Xemnas. THE Lord Xemnas. What isn't there to be nervous about?"

I rolled my eyes "You're such a drama queen." I neared the door and, ignoring Demyx's protests, knocked the door before entering.

"Good afternoon Axel, Demyx" he greeted us with a monotone voice.

"Good afternoon Lord Xemnas" we greeted simultaneously. Well, with a small teensy weensy difference that I called Mansex instead of Xemnas.

Demyx gave me a terrified glance as Xemnas stared at me disapprovingly. – He can get stuffed for all I care. He dragged in to this crap against my, so will there's no way I'm showing any sort of respect -. I merely looked around myself with a bored expression; I almost would've started picking my nose if I didn't have at least an ounce of decency.

"I take it you're here to report you're latest mission are you not? Axel? Would you do the honor in explaining what happened" he looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

I sighed "Sure thing Boss" I said mockingly.

"Actually before you do. I just wanted to inform you that I would appreciate if you transferred your belongings in this mansion. With all the Nobodies and Heartless escalating in numbers I'd prefer to have all of you at my disposal."

I paused – I see… he wants to ruin my life completely – I grinned sadistically. There's no point in arguing. I shrugged like it was no big deal and chuckled.  
I disregarded Demyx's worried glance and I began my report.

* * *

(1) I really tempted to write the "If you were gay song" from Avenue Q but I refrained myself XD (check this out by the way, it's so funny XD -- http://www. /watch?v=tbJszMDQKi0 (delete the spaces)

(2) Guess what it means? XP

If you are interested in this story leave a review xp (reviews make me write faster and better).


	5. Info

Hi there, I don't know how many will read this but whatever XD

I just wanted to say that, even though I haven't been updating, I'm fully intentioned in finishing this story (if someone will read it of course).

I'll probably start writing again in a month or so. Let me know if you're still interested in this story...

See ya!


	6. The Runes

***wonders if there are still people that will read her fic* ._.''**

**Sorry for the long wait guys. I didn't have much inspirations these past months and I wanted to try and write a new fic but it seems like people didn't like it so I won't continue XD (how depressing)**

**Anyway here's a new chapter I hope you like it. Please tell me if there are any errors, typos and whatnot.**

I rolled my eyes as I listened to Ansem the wise – _my ass _– complained about how irresponsible Sora and I were for going at that party, how incredibly worried they all were about my safety since I was severely injured on my latest mission, how long it took Terra to find us and yadda, yadda, yadda and fucking yadda.

Can't he just shut the fuck up? It seriously pisses me off.

How many fucking times do I have repeat that it wasn't _my_ bloody fucking idea in the first goddamn place?

Geez, I didn't even want to go to the damn party. Not to mention the fact that I had to see that asswipe roster again (aka Axel). How _dare_ he call me ex-fatty? What kind of fucking insult was that anyway? Stupid, _stupid_ bastard.

I felt my eye twitch, earning a funny look from my twin brother.

«- what would you have done if Terra hadn't been there and- Roxas? Are you listening to me?» Ansem inquired, slightly peeved at my probable vague expression.

I, since I'm not usually one to be caught off guard, gave him a bored look, one that could be translated as "what kind of fucking stupid question is that?".

«Yes?» I answered as if I were stating that the sky is blue, the grass is green, roses are red, oranges are orange and you're a fucking annoying cretin for asking such idiotic questions.

«Would you mind repeating what I've just said, then?» he asked as he crossed the his fingers of his hands together and propped his elbows on the desk.

_Fuck._

I cursed silently but not letting my panic show I responded immediately and without thinking «You were reprimanding us, that is Sora and I, for being so foolish and sneaking out of the Castle along with Naminè and Kairi and going to the party. And you were also underlying the fact that I in particular shouldn't have gone since I wasn't in suitable conditions and I'm supposed to remain bedridden for at least a week. Not counting the fact that I was incredibly reckless for starting brawl - with that son of a bitch -» I muttered that last part under my breath so that only Sora was able to hear me, making him giggle lightly «and… you were saying something about Terra?» I finished with a cock of my eyebrow, almost mockingly - I swear that eyebrow has a life of it's own, it's not my fault if it mocks people without my permission! -.

_Please tell what I've just invented is correct. Please oh please-_

«Hmm good. Now as I was saying-» Ansem irritated that he wasn't able to catch me off guard.

_Oh, fuck me sideways and call my Genova! I'm a freaking God!_

I mentally did a victory dance, as my face remained emotionless. On the sidelines Sora smirked knowingly making me want to kick his teeth in… it's not that I'm violent… people make me that way… stupid people.

_Don't blow my cover now, idiot!_

Just when the retarded blond (I swear, it's people like him that give us blonds a bad reputation… seriously…) was about to start another of his annoying speeches, a knock interrupted his train of thoughts.

_Thank you!_

«Ansem the Wise? May I have a word with you in private?» a gruff, severe voice came as the door opened.

Ansem cleared his voice with a cough «Why of course Master Eraqus. Now boys I hope you've learned your lesson.»

Just when I was about to respond with one of my usual and so amusing (in my opinion anyway) sarcastic replays, Sora beat me to it ruining all of my fun, the little stupid git.

«We sure did Mr. Ansem! I swear it will not happen again!» I rolled my eyes at the sweet voice he was using «and I'll also make sure that I won't be persuaded by my brother in doing such _reckless_ acts ever again! I truly apologies sir, I should have known better… but you do know how much of a _scoundrel_ my twin can be, sir. I really do not know what to do sometimes.» he ended dramatically as I gaped at him.

… _What?_

«-the fuck-»

«Now, now Roxas, I will not tolerate such foul language in my office! And it's all right Sora I do understand. Do you want a cookie? I baked them myself just this morning.» Sora sniffled pitifully as he took one of the… delicious looking cookies. «And none for you Roxas! You ought to be _ashamed_ of yourself.»

I gritted him teeth in annoyance.

«Now, now Ansem there's no need to be so harsh.» Eraqus said as he patted my shoulder reassuringly. «You may go boys.»

As we walked out my master ever so silently whispered in my ear «don't hurt him _too_ much.»

I grinned «No promises.»

-0-

«Hmm… Ansem is really a good cook. Who would've figured.» I mumbled out loud as I munched on the stolen cookie.

I threw myself on the slightly damp grass and simply stargazed, my favourite hobby. Peace, quite, no _people_ to annoy the fuck out of me, and especially no fucking rosters in sight. I growled under my breath at the mere thought of the bastard who rendered my childhood unbearable. It didn't help the fact that I had some sort of fetish for keeping grudges. What can I say? I just can't forget. Not counting the fact that it doesn't seem like he has changed much.

If at all.

Given, the fact that I used to be such a wimp also didn't help my situation either.

My faced cringed and my stomach twisted making me feel nauseas as I thought back at my past self.

«What's with the sour face?» a deep voice asked.

Well so much for having some alone time.

«Yo Terra. 'Sup?» I saluted him ignoring his question.

He smiled almost sorrowfully, again making my stomach twist again.

_Don't do that Terra; it's not my fault. I can't-_

«I'm fine. What about you? How did the "lecture" go?» he lay down beside me.

I sighed dramatically «Annoying as hell, dude. Almost made me want to bash my head against the nearest wall.»

Terra chuckled lightly, the sound both relaxed me and made restless. It was a weird feeling one that I still was unable to decipher.

_Goddamn it Terra_.

«You do know that he's saying those things for your own good, right? You should be more thoughtful, Ven.»

I tensed at the name but I tried to wave it off with a nervous chuckle. «I don't think so, dude. You know as much as I do that he hates my guts. I actually think he would be able to pay a bloody ninja to kill me!»

As if he sensed my nervousness he turned his head in my direction. I tried to ignore him.

«And I'll let you know that it wasn't-»

«Ventus.» he said seriously and I clenched my eyes shut.

«Terra. Stop it.»

«Stop what?»

I gritted me teeth in annoyance, trying with all my might not to blow up «You know goddamn well what.»

«No, I don't. Ven.»

I snapped my eyes open and got up. «Fuck it Terra. Go to hell.» I started to walk away.

«Wait.» he grabbed my elbow holding me back.

I glared spitefully making him flinch.

_Yeah, serves you right. No one forces me to have a drama queen moment without paying the consequences. _

«I'm sorry.» he said lowering his gaze, his face scrunching up in a mournful expression.

I sighed exasperatingly.

_Fuck, I hate this guy. Cheater_.

«I can't be who you want me to be.» I gritted out, ignoring his astonished gaze. «So don't give me that kicked puppy look,» I paused when my voice cracked, it felt as if I were chocking «it's not my fault. Ventus is gone. He's not coming back. It's been so for years-» I paused again gulping.

_Curse you Xehanort. It's your fault if I'm making gay little speeches in the middle of the fucking night._

I stared at him straight in the eye. Glaring, challenging to say otherwise.

«I'm sorry, ok?» I almost screamed, «I'm Roxas and-»

He hugged me.

«Stop,» he said, hugging me closer «I'm the one who should be sorry. I know it's not your fault. I should just accept it but-» he gulped «Ven and I, we… we were very close. I know he's gone. But I just can't stop myself from hoping that it's lie. And believe me I've tried not to- you know. And I still am, and I'll keep trying. I promise, I don't have the right to make you feel this way.» he tried push me away, but I hung on to him. «Ve- Are you okay?»

«I'm fine,» I replied almost harshly as willed my tears to disappear.

_What the hell has gotten into me?_

«J-just give me a sec.»

Not saying a word the brunet merely hugged me closer. It was during moments such as these that I actually felt at peace. It felt like nothing could wrong, that this was where I wanted to be. Well, I'm not saying that Terra and I hug often but we've had our… special moments every now and then where I just felt so serene and so incredibly out of character. It was almost a pity that I knew that those feelings… weren't mine.

**13 days later **

Sighing I propped my feet on top of long wooden table glaring at my bustling comrades as they fixed up the conference room. We were currently waiting for our soon to be allies to arrive. Yip-fucking-ie. In the mean fucking time let me introduce you to my dear idiotic comrades or the ones I remember at least.

Before I begin I'll just say that our little association doesn't really have a name or anything of the sort, since we aren't supposed to be known to the general population. But in any case the few that do know of our existence usually call us _The Runes. _It's a lame name in my opinion, but whatever. At any rate we are more or less formed by at less six members. I shall name the ones I deem important.

At the tip of our pyramid we have our two "leaders", even though I refuse to see them as such since no one has the right to be my superior. I just follow their orders for my own sake. For the time being at least. Anyway their names are Master Eraqus and Ansem the dick head. They are our elders and our teachers, I believe they were born at least eleven centuries ago, but I'm not sure. Master Eraqus wields a Keyblade and his powers are based on pure raw energy, he usually has really severe attitude but can also have a good sense of humor every once in a while. Ansem has the power to piss the hell out me, enough said.

Next up is Terra and Aqua; both of them were part of the trio that saved the world from destruction more or less four hundred years ago. They are both excellent and very talented fighters and wielders of the Keyblade – though I could beat both of them at the same time one handed -. While Terra utilizes pure strength to defeat enemies, Aqua mainly uses magic and is especially stealthy.

Then there are the twins Kairi and Naminè, they were both born nineteen years ago. Unlike Sora and I they were immediately found and brought in to the association. In the end they sent them to our same school so that they could have an excuse to keep an eye on us. They are both deeply connected to our Mother and are able to converse with her, even though I'm still not sure how they actually do that. Oh, and just so you know, our Mother is this planet, we don't have any actual parents. In fact all of us were born by a particular natural catastrophe, and depending on the type of cataclysm we obtain certain abilities, or usually at least.

And then there's Sora and me. We were born at least fifty years ago but remained dormant for unknown reasons until some humans found us and were placed in foster care. We had a fairly decent _normal_ life until my powers started to surface when I was ten years old and we were "adopted" by the association (more like kidnapped to tell you the truth). Some ow I was able to remain somewhat in contact with my old friends, at least for a while. In any case a few years later also Soras powers awakened. I have the power over light and Sora is able to not only control all elements but also create them out of the thin air. Both Sora and I are special, more so than Kairi and Naminè, at least that's what Master Eraqus thinks. He says that he has seen many Runes but none of them ever had our kind of power. Let me explain, as I said before most of the time our abilities derive from the catastrophe from which we were formed. For example Aqua was born from a great Tsunami and she has a great affinity with water; both Naminè and Kairi were born from a Famine and an Epidemic respectively and have obtain each an opposite ability: Naminè the power to predict the future and stop any calamity from happening (although, I must admit, this is pretty far fetched, but bare with me: this is Ansem's theory, so what do you expect?) while Kairi has the power cure all diseases; etc. But in our case we've yet to find any sort of catastrophe to which we can connect our powers.

Anyway our many objective (at the moment) is that to destroy both Xehanort and his creations that are threatening to destroy our world. While many would be assume that we are the "heroes" of this story that assumption would not be correct. Although many in our group would immediately help the needy without given it a thought, in truth we are only doing this for our own benefit. You see, since we are connected to our Mother the more she weakens the more _we _weaken. So, logically, if she dies so do we. It's a bitchy situations if I do say so myself.

In any case just a few months ago we received a message from the one and only – thank God – The Organization asking us to join forces against Xehanort. I don't know what their intentions are, but I'm damn well sure they're not doing this out of the goodness of their heart. I don't trust them and I believe we're making a big mistake.

«This is retarded» I said out of the blue drawing all the attention to my person.

«I beg your pardon Roxas?» asked Ansem the bitch.

«I said: "This is _fucking _re-tar-ded"» I repeated louder earning a glare from the platinum blond. Woot I've just earned my golden star of the day, ain't I a good boy?

Terra pinched the bridge of his nose «I know where this is going…»

«Roxas,» Ansem sighed exasperatingly making my "mocking-eyebrow" lift in deviance «we are all aware that you do not agree with this alliance, but we've already discussed this-»

«Incorrect,» I interrupted lifting a finger to silence him (earning another glare in the process) «_you lot_ discussed this. _**I **_was knocked unconscious and didn't have a single word in the matter.»

«Yes, but its a bit too late now isn't it? And in any case the majority agreed-»

«Majority? Since when has this been a democracy?» I let out a small amused chuckle «And here I thought that you didn't care what the others though. We all know that when Master Eraqus isn't around _you_ make all the decisions without even consulting us. And just so you know, you aren't the most powerful Rune here, Ansem.» I smirked as he bristled when I didn't use his full title «Not any more at least,» I lifted my chin in deviance, silently challenging him.

«Just because you're... a special Rune doesn't mean you can back talk me you _tainted _brat.»

«Ansem!» both Sora and Aqua bellowed in anger as the others glared at him.

«What?» the man glared spitefully «I'm just speaking the truth.»

«Rox is good person, he doesn't-» Ansem silenced Naminè with a glare.

«Don't be fooled by his appearance Naminè, he _may_ look like one of us, but he is not. With what Xehanort did to him-»

«It doesn't give you the right to call him that!» Terra hissed in outrage.

Ansem sneered in malice «And here I thought that you had finally grown out of your love for that little friend of yours. Open your eyes Terra! This boy isn't Ventus!» he gave me a harsh glare which I returned wholeheartedly «and he isn't Roxas either.»

A deadly silence filled the room as his statement settled in, before all hell broke loose.

«You son of a bitch!» growled Terra as the room started to shake along with his growing anger.

«Take that back!» screamed Sora almost desperately, his Keyblade appeared on his own accord as if to protect his master.

I watched this all with a distant expression, fully aware that Master Eraqus was watching my every move. As I watched my… friends, those who I was supposed to call family, I knew I was supposed to feel at least a bit touched by their anger, their concern, but the truth was…

A cruel smile stretched on my features.

I felt nothing… only amusement. And I felt compelled to express it with a wicked chuckle that soon enough turned in to a long evil laugh.

Well that surely shut them up.

«Boy, do you guys crack me up.» I stated coldly, a smirk still plastered on my features. «You all know he is right, so why deny it? Are you all so afraid of the truth?» I let out another cold chuckle «How pitiful.» at once I felt power surge within me and the evil smirk turned in to a crazed smile as my comrades almost cowered in fear.

«Roxas…?»

I disregarded Kairi's concerned call and turned towards Ansem who was more than a just taken aback from the sudden turns of events.

«I might be "tainted", Ansem, but let me assure you…» at once shadows surrounded Ansem restricting his movements «I can very well kill you with a snap of my fingers.» I posed my hands as if I was about to snap my fingers and choke my current victim to death when a Keyblade lightly cut my throat.

«Release him. Now.» commanded Master Eraqus. It was funny actually… there wasn't even an ounce of threat in those words. It was as if he trusted me.

_Fool._

Sora grabbed my hand, lowering it, he didn't speak but his sadden look spoke louder then meager words. As I stared deep in my twin's eyes I gazed at my expression reflected those deep cerulean orbs.

_Seems like it has gotten a little out of hand._

Quietly I willed my eyes to turn to their natural color and as that eerie color disappeared the shadow that surrounded my captive vanished along with it.

Ignoring Ansem's frantic coughing Kairi immediately ran towards me and with a gentle caress cleared the damage done to my throat.

«You little beast! How _dare you_!» hissed Ansem.

«That is quite enough, Ansem.» said Eraqus glaring lightly at Ansem.

«Can you not see what this boy has become? He should be put down!»

_I'm not a freaking animal, asshole._

«He would have never reacted that way if you hadn't instigated, Ansem. And you very well know that.» interjected Aqua in a cold tone.

«And here I was hoping at least _you_-»

«Enough.» All of us glanced at our Master, more then slightly taken aback by his deadly tone «I will not have you start a fight right now. Just before the arrival of our guests too, it's preposterous. How are we supposed to form an alliance if we are fighting among ourselves?»

_We don't._

When no one responded (no, I don't have to the courage to speak my mind right now) Master Eraqus continued with his lecture «Make sure this won't happen again. _Especially _in front of our guests. Understood?»

Suddenly a bright screen appeared out of the thin air, it showed fourteen figures in black trench clothes.

«Seems like our guests have arrived. Remember: BEHAVE.»

After I nodded sharply in assent I covered my features with my black hoodie.

_Let's see if these bastards are worthy._

**As usual I just need a review and I'll continue, though more would make write faster XD**


	7. The Meeting

**Here's chapter six~ I'll warn you (maybe I should have done this in other chapters too heh) there are some moments of randomness.**

**: I'm glad that you like my fanfic^^ but when you say that you were confused do you mean you couldn't understand because it's not written well? You can tell me I won't be offended XD. Everybody always told that I have a lot imagination but can't write well... at all u.u**

**SignatureSinful: Hahaha I think that is an easy guess :p**

**ZakuKura: Thanks for pointing that out. I've started reviewing my older chapters so hopefully I'll be able to eliminate every single idiotic typo or grammatical errors. Grrr... XD**

**E-Lover21: Hehe actually your review gave me the incentive to finally post this chapter.**

**I'll warn you that Ansem the wise is a bit (very) out character...  
**

I slammed the door open emitting a loud booming sound as it hit the inside walls of the room. The loud noise was soon followed by both my own series of curses and by an almost girly shriek from one the occupants of the room who I most probably scared the shit out with my brilliant entrance.

«What the fuck Axel?» growled my new roommate as he laid sprawled on the bed as he clutched the book he was reading as if his life depended on it.

I paused and squinted at him.

«Riku? Fuck, are you my roommate? And… what are you reading?» I inquired as I tried to take a peek at the cover.

«Shut the fuck up.» he hid the book under one of the many cushions on his bed, ignoring my question entirely «It's not that I'm exactly happy either. I was perfectly fine in my own apartment, dumbass.» He retorted as he gave me a heated glared.

«You too, huh?» I said in a bored tone as I tried to calm my nerves before I set my own suitcase on fire in a fit of anger.

«Yeah, I don't see the fucking point. And why the _fuck_ do I have share my room with someone anyway? There are plenty of rooms in this goddamn place!» he cursed as the objects around him started to float as his anger rose.

I whistled in awe. I've never seen him this pissed off since Junior High. Riku usually is a very laid back kind of guy. You know, the typical guy with a toothpick in his mouth wears rayban and is always leaning on the wall as if he doesn't have anything better to do? Riku _never_ gets pissed off (or never actually _shows_ that he gets pissed off).

Of course, being the great friend I am, decided to add fuel to the blazing fire. Have I ever told you that I just _love_ fire?

«Yeah, I _know_ dude. It's as if their actually having fun in making our lives miserable…» I smirk internally as more objects started to rise higher and higher, «Plus I've also heard about this rumour-» «Oh, just stop it Axel» a raspy voice interrupted my rant.

I rolled my eyes before turning towards my perpetual party pooper «OH, but whatever do you mean my dear sweet Larxene?»

«Cut the crap you retard» she venomously retorted making my eyebrow twitch in annoyance.

«What the fuck did you call me?» I snarled as I grabbed her by the collar of her uniform (which is a black leather trench coat by the way) and pulled her towards me.

She merely lifted an eyebrow before placing to fingers on my neck and fucking "thunder bolting" me. After giving me the 100th shock of the year – yes, almost all 99 shocks are her fault – she gently pushed me with a hand to my chest making me fall backwards.

«I'm gonna-» «Come on guys please don't fight» came a meek voice behind the bitch.

I instantly shut up as I laid my eyes on Xion.

«Yeah Axel,» Larxene grinned, «Give it rest will you?»

«YOU-» «what do you want Larx?» Riku interjected, interrupting the on coming brawl.

«The boss» she rolled her eyes – yeah, no one likes Mansex – «wanted me to inform you that you have to be in the conference room in thirty minutes. Apparently a member of the Runes is going to escort us to their hideout. So please,» she delivered me a pointed glare «be on time for _once_.»

Without sparing us another glance she strolled out of our room, Xion following soon after, before she waved us goodbye with a small smile.

«Crazy bitch» I muttered under my breath.

«Yeah,» Riku sighed.

«Anyway» I continued as I gazed interestingly at my silver haired friend «how did it go with Sora? Did you ogle him all night long before making out in a dark corner?» I sniggered.

«Shut up» Riku grumbled «you're one to talk. What about you? Do you have the hots for Roxas or something? Demyx told me all about your fight.» he poked my bruised cheek.

I looked straight at him with a maniacal look «Yeah. And?»

The silverette gaped at me, astonished «Dude.»

«What?»

«Since when have you been gay?»

I frowned honestly confused «I'm not gay»

Riku chuckled «No? And here I though that Roxas was a guy for all these years. Oh silly, silly me.»

«Oh, shut up. He's just the exception to the rule.»

«Yeah, whatever dude.» he paused as he walked towards his closet to get changed in our usual matrix like uniform. «I didn't know you were one to use phrases from corny movies by the way.»

«Yeah… And I, never in my fucking life, would've thought that you would read something like this.»

Riku turned towards me, letting out a yelp when he found himself face to face with the book he was reading just few minutes prior.

I let out a long laugh as I watched him slip on a t-shirt and fall inside a pile of dirty clothes inside his closet.

«I mean, seriously dude? "How make an-" oh my God this is fucking priceless "how to make an oblivious loved one fall for you?"» I doubled over in laughter «I think I'm going to die-» I laugh out even louder as Riku cursed and cussed me from the closet. «Is he _really_ that dumb? And seriously, dude. I know it's hard but can you please come out of the closet? There's no use hiding it. We all know what you are.»

«Shut the fuck Axel.»

«Oh but come on, dude this is just- ouch!» I flinch as I felt a sharp pain running up my leg. «What the- oh you've GOT to be kidding me!» I glare at the little bundle of _stress_ and _perpetual pain in my ass_ –no, not in that sense- . «What the _fuck_ is HE doing here?»

«Didn't you know?» Riku smirked at me. «He's-»

«No, don't fucking tell me. I don't want to fucking know!» I shouted as I covered my ears.

Riku looked at me patiently as he gave some candy to Ienzo for his good deed.

Slowly I lifted my hands from my ears.

«He's-our-roommate.»

«_**FUCK!**_»

Thirty minutes later we burst through the double doors of the conference room. Pleased of being on time for once.

«Aw damn, I was kind of hoping you wouldn't make it on time.»

«Shut the fuck up Marluxia.»

«Axel, I would appreciate if you would refrain from using such language in front of one of our…» Mansex lifted an exquisite eyebrow at Xion «allies.»

_Huh?_

«What are you talking about? I can't see a Rune here…» I said as I looked around.

«He's talking about Xion you dimwit!» Larxene hissed with more vehemence than usual – seems like someone's pissed off~ -.

«Xion? You're a Rune?» Riku asked slightly surprised at the news.

The said Keyblade wielder fidgeted in place as she gave subtle glances towards Larxene.

«Yes. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to lie to you. But it was my mission to keep an eye on you…» she spoke confidently although she was in obvious discomfort as she gave us apologetic smile, but that soon vanished as our residential bitch huffed angrily. «Larx, I'm really-»

«Save it.»

Xion shut her mouth with an audible snap before she schooled her features and turned towards Xemnas with a business like expression.

«Now that we're all here I'll take you to our hideout.»

«Very well then, where exactly is it?»

Xion shook her head as small smile graced her features. «I said I'll be taking you there but I didn't say that I would've shown you where it was. Before you ask any futile questions that I wouldn't be willing to answer, please just do as I say.»

I smirked gleefully as Mansex grunted in assent, obviously slightly ticked off at being ordered around from one of his ex-subordinates.

_Just you wait Xemnas, one day…_

«Let's all conjoin hands.»

Once well held each other's hand and formed a circle, Xion walked at the centre of it.

«You'll feel a bit weird at first, but whatever happens, do not let go of each other. Or you'll be lost forever.»

«Oi, Xion what the fuck are you going to do?» asked Luxord.

«I'm taking you to our hideout.»

«We know that.» snapped Xaldin. «But how are you-»

«I do not have any obligation in answering you're questions. Either you do as I say, or the deal is off.»

_Holy shit, what happened to sweet, shy and cuddly Xion?_

Riku and I shared a questioning glance.

Xigbar let out an amused cackle «Looks like the kitten as grown some fangs.»

«Silence, Xigbar. Xion, if you will.»

Xion nodded as she closed her eyes in concentration. Soon enough a bright midnight blue stone started appearing near her left ear.

As we all stared in awe, Vexen tried – and failed – to suppress a gleeful and incredibly deranged giggle.

«Close your eyes, or you'll be blinded» she whispered.

Needless to say I immediately shut them up.

After a few seconds felt a small pull and then-

«You can open them now.»

_What?_

As I opened my eyes I found myself in front of a… very weird looking castle. How the hell-? My train of thoughts were rudely interrupted at the sound puking.

«Demyx you okay dude?» asked Xigbar with a look that could _almost_ be mistaken by concern.

«Sorry guys I forgot to warn you this might happen.»

«Hahaha what a puss-» I stopped and fell to my knees and puked my guts out. After few coughs I glared at a smirking Riku. «Not. A. Word.»

After we ALL cleaned up, _yes_ in the end all of us puked our intestines out, well except for Mansex and Riku but you know that they're just too _cool_ to puke… bloody bastards… anyway! As I was saying after we finished our puking party Xion led us inside their weird looking headquaters.

After the raven haired Rune knocked twice on the huge double doors she pushed them, open revealing our soon to be allies inside.

_Our family is getting bigger and bigger! Isn't that just __**delightful**__?_

«Ah Xion. I am pleased to see you after such a long time.» said a raspy voice.

«I'm happy to see you all too.» Xion said with a bright smile, come to think of it I've never actually seen her smile so joyfully before.

«Who the fuck is she?» "whispered" a some what familiar voice.

Not put off by such a rude statement Xion turned towards one of her companions. «I'm glad to see you haven't changed Roxy.»

_Roxy?_

«Don't call me that. And it's not my fault if you haven't been around for a year. I tend to forget unimportant stuff.» the hooded boy said with smirk.

«Don't be a smartass.» said another boy beside him as he elbowed him in the stomach… he looks so familiar now that I think about it…

Xion giggled «It's okay, Sora. I'm used to his snarky behaviour.»

_Sora… where have I heard that name before…_

«You shouldn't be so kind Xion. Roxas has to learn some manners.» said a blue haired woman.

_Roxas_… _?_

«Yeah I agree.» nodded Kairi… **Kairi?**

Naminè giggled as Roxas grumbled.

«Whoa whoa whoa. Hold your fucking horses.» I said turning all eyes towards me.

«What the fuck… roster? What the fuck are you doing here?» said the hooded boy.

«Heh, I knew it.» grunted a brunet as he glowered at me who, now that I think about it, was the one who attacked me at the Reunion just a few weeks ago.

«That's my fucking lin- roster? Oh whatever! What the fuck-» I pointed at my four ex-classmates «are you four doing here? Since when are you _Runes_ for gods sake!»

After a moment a silence Sora spoke up meekly «Err… it's not… us?»

«Oh please, "not you". Look at Riku for goodness sake! He is gaping at you again like a fish out of it's tank again!»

I turned towards my best friend and just as I thought he was staring at brunet as if he were Santa Claus with a sack full of presents. Or more like Sora was the present that he was just about to unwrap… - insert disgusted shiver here -.

Ignoring as his twin asked him if he had something on his face Roxas full out glared at me from under his hood «Well same goes for you, jackass. Since when were you a fucking Elemental? Although it was quite obvious thanks to that _wonderful magic trick_ you did last time we met.»

«Well-»

«Enough!» the booming voice of the "Superior" silenced us all.

«Are these two friends of yours?» asked what seemed to be their "boss".

«Fuck no.» hissed Roxas almost as if someone had just insulted his mother and passed his gloved hand throw his hair in distress, pushing back his black hood in the process.

_Seems like he hasn't changed much in these weeks. Still as sexy as ever._

«Aw, glad to see you still love me Roxy-poo.»

That statement earned me… one, two… three glares. Yay for me.

«Fuck you.»

«Anytime, anywhere.» I growled sending him a wink.

And this one earned me… one repulsed look, two amused looks and two glares. Wohoo, jackpot!

«Axel, enough.» hissed Mansex.

«Roxas, explain yourself: do you know this Elementals?» asked a bleach blond haired man.

After my now favourite blond muttered a long series of curses under his breath he replayed with a hiss.

«We know each other from school.»

«Is that so…» Xemnas gave me a calculating look.

«You never told us you knew a Rune, Axel» pouted Demyx.

«Hey! It's a big shocker for me too, dude!»

After Mansex gave me one last long look – this can't be good – he turned towards the leaders of the Runes.

«Well, no matter, shall we talk about business?»

«Yes, I think that would be best.»

After a brief introduction of our respective parties we shared all the information we knew on Xehanort, the Heartless and the Nobodies. Well, almost everything.

«I see» said Xemnas as he leaned against his chair «so you think Xehanort may be after something in particular. Any clue on what that might be?»

Eraqus shook his head negatively «I'm afraid not. But we have noticed that both the Heartless and the Nobodies have been increasing in certain areas. For example Heartless have been decreasing greatly in number at Destiny Islands but it seems like they've all moved towards Hollow Bastion. In fact I believe there are very few who still live there now. And you can see this kind of movement from Twilight to the World that Never Was too.»

«How peculiar.» muttered Saïx.

«At the beginning we thought these creatures were attacking randomly and Xehanort had in fact lost all the control he had over them, but alas…» Ansem the wise said with a sigh.

On the sidelines Roxas snorted earning a glare from the man. «Is there something you would like to say, Roxas?» the man challenged.

Heh, wrong move dude.

My favourite blond narrowed his beautiful blue eyes in annoyance.

«I just think it was fucking idiotic to assume that, Ansem. I mean, fuck, I've known him for six years and I know better that. And yet you-» he gritted his teeth in rage «-you've known him for fucking centuries and yet you didn't see this coming! Sometimes it makes wonder weather you're on his side rather than ours!»

«How dare you, you filth!»

Sora groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose as the others rolled their eyes in annoyance ignoring the on coming brawl.

«I'm guessing this happens often huh Riku.» I turned towards my friend «Oi Riku» I shook him forcibly «Okay dude come on you need to snap out of it!»

«Huh, what?»

«Riku, dude. I know you want to get inside _someones_ pants, believe me I can relate. But you can't just stare at poor guy like a perverted old geezer. You'll creep him the fuck out! You need to take action, man!»

Riku snorted «Yeah and make him hate me, like Roxas hates you? Besides I think you should worry about yourself… you've got some… "opponents" you have deal with first.»

«What?» I turned around and soon enough I found Xemnas staring at an enraged Roxas with a creepy glint his eyes that shook my entire frame.

«Dude I know that look. Last time he gave me that look, he…» I gulped as I thought back at that fateful day «… I mean it- it was terrible Riku.»

Riku's expression softened «Axel, it's okay.»

«No it's not okay Riku, and you know it.»

Riku patted my back reassuringly.

«How can someone do such a thing? I mean how did he even manage to do it?»

«Axel-»

«I mean… it's simply impossible!»

«Axel! I know it's terrible, it- it was a shock to us all Axel. But you have to get over it!»

«You don't get it Riku, _I _**saw** it happen with my own eyes!»

«Axel. It's been three years-»

«You weren't there Riku! You didn't _see_ it happen right in front of you! Knowing that you can't do anything to save him!»

«I know but you have to forget it ever happened or-»

I snapped my head towards him, astonished and my friend's insensitivity «Riku. Dude. He drowned my fucking gold fish!» cried as Riku sighed in exasperation. «I still don't know how he fucking did that. I mean how can you _drown_ a _fish_?»

«It's called pure evil, man, pure evil.»

«Poor Flounder… he did nothing wrong… he was just being a fish and then all of sudden-» I sobbed.

«What are you guys talking about?» whispered Demyx.

«The death of his favourite gold fish.»

«He would always greet me every time I came back home and-»

«Oh Flounder! Yeah it's terrible. Ariel is still very sad you know.»

Both Riku and I simultaneously turned towards him in wonder.

«Ariel?» asked Riku.

«She's a friend of mine.» nodded Demyx with a proud look on his face.

«You have friends…?» I inquired.

«Yeah! She's my mermaid friend!»

«Oooh! Riiiight, your **mermaid** friend. Right, right. You already told us about her, right Riku?» elbowed Riku as he tried to suppress a snigger.

«Right, how is she?»

«Axel, Riku, Demyx. Are you paying attention?» whispered-shouted Saïx.

«Yes, Mansex's-dog.» all three of us replied in unison.

«You-»

Soon enough, the hall was filled with utter chaos as Roxas continued his verbal onslaught with the bleached-haired dude while Sora and the other Runes tried to calm them down and Riku, Demyx and I got yelled at by Saïx.

«**SILNECE!**» both Eraqus and Xemnas boomed making all chaos come to a stop.

«Let us come to a conclusion quickly before I decide to mangle all of my subordinates. Have you already chosen on a course of action?» asked Xemnas as he massaged his temple.

Eraqus nodded in agreement «we believe that the best course of action at the moment would be to investigate Hollow Bastion and The World that Never Was.»

«Yes, I agree. Then we will inspect The World that Never Was since it's closer to our base. If, of course, that isn't a problem?»

«That is acceptable-»

«Yes, but who says we can trust them? How can we be sure they won't betray us?» hissed Roxas.

«Roxas! Don't be-»

«Roxas does have point.» interjected Terra.

«That's insulting! Have you not investigated us enough!» Xaldin glowered.

Xigbar chuckled in amusement «If you don't trust us that much little guy,» he gave Roxas a once over «why don't _you_ keep an eye on us.»

«I-»

«I think that's an excellent idea!» cheered Ansem.

«Excuse me?»

«That doesn't sound like a bad idea.» agreed Xemnas as that horrible glint returned at full force – I'm _so_ hiding Sebastian as soon as I get back to base - «of course we would have to send one of our own in your ranks. Just to be fair, agreed?»

«Sounds reasonable.» reluctantly Eraqus replied after a moment of thought.

«Hey don't I have any say in this?» said Roxas with a cute confused frown as Sora started to panic.

«No way! You can't let him go!»

«Why, pray tell, not Sora? He's the one who doesn't trust our new allies.» Ansem said with a sneer.

«Then- then let me go with him!»

«No, Sora. You are needed here.» replied Eraqus.

«But you can't let him go on his own!»

«Roxas is old enough to take care of himself, Sora.»

«B-but-… but h-he-he's _unstable_!»

«Sora! What the hell!» yelled Roxas as stared at his twin with wide eyes.

«You can't honestly tell me you would let him go after, you know, after _that _happened» Sora replied frantically.

«He does have point.» hummed Eraqus.

«Then let me go with him.» said Terra firmly.

«No Terra, you would only worsen the situation if **that** happened. You know that very well.»

Terra sagged in defeat as I mentally did a victory dance (even though I didn't know what the hell they were talking about).

«Very well Sora you have my permission, if Xemnas agrees…?»

Xemnas frowned lightly the malicious glint diminishing slightly, obviously this was a big hindrance to his master plan. Whatever that is.

«I believe there won't be any problems.»

Sora sighed in relief as tension left his figure.

_This is going to be fun_.

Demyx slowly inched away from both Riku and I. «Uh guys? Can you stop that? Your rape faces are kind of freaking me out…»

**Random? I know. Review and I'll continue, otherwise... I'll find myself a new hobby lol :p**

**If there are any errors or typos warn me, thank you :)  
**


	8. The Plain

**Yes I know it's incredibly short, but it didn't seem like I was going to add anything else anytime soon (blame it on my other fanfic XD), so I thought I'd upload this at the very least...**

**I've re-read some of the chapters of written... *shudders* there a lot of typos and it's written a bit weird so I'll have to fix that one day...**

**Hmm yeah this first part was a bit embarrassing for me to write =_=**

**SunburnedSorSor: again thank you for the many reviews^^  
**

**Caelum: hehehe it makes me happy that you like this story^^ I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long! It's not that I've given up on this story it's just that at the moment I'm more inspired in writing another fanfic xp but I'll get back to this as soon as I'm finished!**

**emosasuke: again I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated DX I swear I'll try and update more often! That is if you're still interested in this story XD **

**E-lover21: XD I've got a lot fun ideas XD  
**

_**-THE PLAIN-**  
_

_I sighed as I realized that I was once again on the __**plain**__, a platform surrounded by mist and suspended in midair. Usually I woke up here if I was severely injured or exhausted (although staying here isn't exactly relaxing) but I don't even remember getting in a fight or anything of the sort. I __**hated **__this place. Especially because __**he **__was always here, here to remind that I had failed. I clenched my eyes shut as I willed myself to get out of this nightmare. _

_ «Closing your eyes won't make it go away, you know.» a snarky voice said with chuckle._

_ I grimaced «You can't blame me for trying.» I retort simply still keeping my eyes closed._

_ Suddenly I felt arms wrap around my waist and being pulled close against a well-toned chest as it rumbled when __**he**__ chuckled in amusement. _

_ «You're so entertaining Ventus. Makes my stay here… not all that bad.»_

_ «Fuck you, the name is __**Roxas**__. And don't touch me.» I retort in a monotone voice as I tried to untangle myself from his arms, but to no avail, he was too strong for me. Here at least._

_ The figure let out another evil laugh pulling me closer to him still «I know, I know. I just wanted to get a raise out of you.»_

_ I grunt in assent «any idea why I'm here this time?»_

_ «To keep me company?» he offered with a hum._

_ «__**You**__ called me here?» I asked frowning slightly and stopping my struggle momentarily._

_ «Heh yeah, I was beginning to feel a bit lonely.» he chuckled «you mad?» he asked as he snuggled against my hair making me shiver._

_ I sighed faintly «Yes, as per usual.»_

_ I tried to suppress the fear at the thought that now he was also able to summon me. If what he said was true, than I was safe even in my own mind._

_ I hear him chuckle again as he brought his lips near my ear, «Don't be afraid,» he whispered huskily._

_ My hands gripped the arms around my waist as I tried to suppress the shiver that was threatening to go through my body. _

_ He laughs, clearly amused «Isn't this the only place where you're… __**you**__?» I stop dead in my tracks my grip slacking._

_It was true, for once, since the last time I had been here, my mind felt oddly at ease, __**free**__; which was a bit ironic since I was in the clutches of my worst enemy. In a flash my stomach twists in remorse as I thought back at my latest actions._

_«Shit, I've mistreated them again…» I cursed under my breath._

_«Oh, stop being a wuss.» he muttered as I hissed warningly when he sat down pulling me down with him._

_ «This is your fault you fucking asshole-!»_

_ «Yes, yes I'm __**such**__ a bad boy.» he sniggered before licking my cheek «you could open your eyes though. Or do you actually think I'm __**un**__attractive?»_

_ «Yes, you are actually.» I reply simply before head butting him backwards._

_ «Little bitch.» he retorted chuckling – how I wish he could just stop laughing for one goddamn second - as he smiled against my neck._

_ I grunted in reply flinching as I felt what I could only assume was his blood dripping down the back of my neck. _

_ Sadistic bastard._

_ «Hey Ventus,» I feel him grin knowing that calling me that way would simply set me off._

_ «I swear to God, I will kick your ass if you call me that one more time-»_

_ «Call you what? Oh! You mean __**Ventus**__?» he let out a loud cackle as I struggle harder against him. _

_ «You-!» I pause gasping and snapping my eyes open for the first time as I felt his teeth sink in my shoulder drawing blood._

_ «You are powerless here Roxas.» he whispers before lapping my spilled blood «you're all mine.» he hissed before pulling me on his lap._

_ «F-fuck you. I'm no-ones! And I'm not Ven-» I choke as one of his hand slipped under my shirt._

_ He chuckled harshly «I don't want Ven. Ven was a wimp. You on the other hand.» he cups my lower regions with his other making me hiss and cuss at him in anger and embarrassment «you have character, I like you.» he whispered against my ear before nibbling it._

_ I growled in distress. «What's wrong with you? Is this place finally getting to you?»_

_ He paused in his ministrations before snapping my head towards him with his left hand, our eyes connecting. As I stared deeply in his yellow eyes as various emotions flash in it's depths, I saw amusement, frustration, anger and… fear? He was scared?_

_ My brows furrowed in a worried frown._

_ He chuckled lowly before he lightly bit my lower lip._

_ «Get me out of here Roxas.» he whispered lowly before searing our lips in a forceful kiss._

I jolted awake as some _clever_ idiot decided that it was a brilliant idea to wake me up by soaking me with freezing water.

«Dude, Demyx. Do you have a death wish or something?»

_Sora? Damn bastard couldn't he have stopped him?_

Groggily I open eyes noting immediately that I wasn't in my room… and that there was an idiotic face hovering just above my own.

«Wakey, wakey, Roxy-poo.»

I eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

_Roxy-poo?_

«Get the _**fuck**_ out of my face.» I said in a deadly tone.

«Told you, you would piss him off.» chuckled Sora on the sidelines as he folded his arms behind his head, grinning like the idiot he is.

«Aw, come on _Roxy_ don't be that way.» said another voice as a finger poked my wet cheek.

Without moving my head I snapped my eyes towards the _nuisance_, and there he was in all his fucking glory: the third _fucking _idiot of the group.

«Axel, you'll lose your finger if-» before Sora could finish the sentence I grabbed the rosters finger and bent it at an awkward angle.

«The fuck-»

«Get the _**FUCK**_ out of here!» I growl as one of my runes easily slipped out my cheek as my morning rage grew.

Demyx shrieked like a sissy and ran off before anyone could say "Goddamn-it-I-hate-Axel's-guts-why-won't-he-just-die-under-the-sheer-force-of-my-freaking-awesome-will?"

… _Yes, he didn't run off quickly enough for my liking_.

While one of the idiotic trio was ticked off my metaphorical tab the other two remained. I harshly glared at the roster, willing him to simply piss the fuck off. I stopped my glare when I felt Sora softly tap at my snow-white rune with as gentle smile gracing his features.

«Chill, Roxas. No-one's here to hurt you.» he whispered relaxing my jittering nerves.

«Whatever» I scuffed, rolling my eyes as I willed my rune back under my skin.

«Shit is he always this bitchy in the morning?»

«Anyone would be bitchy if the first thing they saw in the morning was _you_.»

Axel narrowed his eyes, obviously pissed off.

«You fucking broke my goddamn finger, you prick!»

«Oh, don't be such a sissy.» I said rolling my eyes before snatching his finger and snapping it in its original position.

«Fuck-!» he grits he's teeth «you're _so_ lucky that I like you kid.»

I lift an eyebrow «Oh suuure I feel so fucking lucky dude. Actually I'm sooo fucking happy that I have this weird ass feeling of wanting puke my fucking guts out.»

Sora chuckled at my comeback as Axel grinned.

«God you're such an ass- hey what's that…» he leaned towards me placing a hand on top of my shoulder making me hiss in pain, when he pulled back his hand it was splattered with blood.

«The fuck?»

My eyes widen as I remember my earlier "encounter". Jumping out of bed and ran towards the bathroom that was thankfully connected to this room. As I stood in front of the mirror I pulled my shirt back revealing, as I had imagined, a deep bite mark.

«Shit is that a bite mark? How did you get that? No scratch that, _when_ the fuck did you get that? It seems pretty fresh, man.»

«It's nothing Axel,» said Sora simply his fake sweet smile twitching as he, like Axel (and like me too), was obviously disturbed by the suspicious looking wound. «It's just a… a cursed wound Roxas got a few days ago against a Heartless. It would bleed some times. It's no big deal.»

Axel frowned, obviously not buying it. «What kind of Heartless can do something like that?»

«It was magician like one. Now do you mind if we get changed? We'll join you ASAP.» he smiled brightly as he forced Axel out of our room.

«Wha-hey wait!»

Sora sighed as leaned against the door once it was slammed shut.

«… you told me he had stopped.»

I ignored him as patched up my wound.

«You told me he had stopped.» he repeated again raising his voice.

«… he had.»

«Then what _fuck _is that?» he glares worriedly at my now hidden bite mark.

I was too shocked to answer. Sora never got angry, he was too happy go lucky for that.

«It's no big deal, Sora.» I shrugged after a moment.

«No big deal? Vani-»

«I said it's no big deal Sora. Let it go.» I reply simply.

Sora gave me a worried glance his eyes tearing up in distress, making my anger grow.

_Why he can't just leave it be?_

«I'm having a shower.» I said quickly before slamming the bathroom door in his face.

_I just know I'll feel like crap when I'll be back on the fucking plain_.


End file.
